


The Education of Miss Moon

by IAmTM



Category: Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), bts
Genre: F/F, Stripper AU, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTM/pseuds/IAmTM
Summary: Professional stripper Solar was hired to be Miss Moon’s first.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 113
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Secrets were the currency of the rich.

The only sound that could be heard was the rapid intake and outtake of their breaths. The boy under her finally moaned out but she pressed on more. This is something he asked for. She bowed down until she could whisper in his ear. 

“Why are you following me?” 

  
  
  


The day started out normally enough with Yong going about her day as usual. She woke up at 5AM to do her daily stretching exercises. Every other day or so she goes to the gym for an intense workout. One thing she kept in check was keeping her body tight. Her part-time job was demanding and keeping her body in tip-top shape was a necessity. Next, she ate. Her food was delivered to her everyday. She also prepared some of her food stuff over the weekend. Eating the right food along with supplements maintained her health. Then, she takes care of her house since she’d probably be out the whole day, it would be a good feeling to go home to a neat place. That, and she takes some of her work home. People wouldn’t want to be entertained in a dump. The last swipe of her microfiber rag on a table top concluded her meticulous work. Even her air smelled clean. Thanks to a new high-end humidifier/air filter courtesy of a client of hers. Finally, she checked on her appearance. It’s definitely the most important part of her routine. She kept her hair color the perfect shade of light brown, falling in soft waves around her round face. Well, not so round anymore thanks to puberty and a little tweaking from her surgeon. She made sure no hair was out of place. In fact she made sure that at some places there were no hair at all. Her nails were done perfectly. Neither too long nor blunt. It was just, as most of her, perfect. She checked on her no-make-up make-up. As usual, she looked fresh but alluring at the same time. 

Anybody looking at her would think she’s just another pretty university student. It’s true. She was. Already in her final year at one of the SKY universities, she’s just hanging on until her last year’s over. After that she’d been offered a paid internship at a prestigious entertainment company. That’s the advantage of being a SKY U graduate. You don’t look for a job after; jobs look for you. 

She inhaled the new car smell when she finally sat down in her ride. The car was a gift from herself. She did good last year and her dump of a car needed to go. It was a 2016 Kia Morning in mint condition. But compared to her peers’ rides, it was trash. She caressed her 2019 Sonata’s steering wheel lovingly. This beauty somehow put her back as an insider. 

And like a true insider she strutted in her first class taking the seat she wanted. No regard for whoever may have wanted the place. Her day went on with smoothness. She gave herself a figurative pat on the back. Good job, Kim YongSun, good job. 

  
  
  
  


Back to the situation at hand. The boy she’s straddling at some dark alley at Incheon Chinatown was starting to cry out more loudly. 

“Shut up,” She pushed down on the elbow she twisted instead of relenting. “Answer my question.”

“Ok! Ok! Just don’t hit my face! I saw you at one of my Uncle’s ultra private parties.” The boy started tapping the concrete floor with his free hand in the universal gesture of tapping out. “You were dancing. We also go to the same school.”

Yong pondered on the information. If what the boy was saying had some truth then he could ruin her reputation at her school. She let him go. 

The boy slowly sat up, massaging his battered limb. 

“I’m sorry if I followed up to here. I couldn’t talk to you at school because I think you wouldn’t like me talking about it there.” 

Yong nodded. 

“Did you take a video or something? How much do you want for it?”

“No. No no no no.” He waves both his hands in front of Yong’s face. “Not like that. Plus, my Uncle would kill me first if I take videos of his parties. My Dad would then kill him. Our family would lose heirs.” 

“So, do you want me to dance for you and your friends?” Yong swallowed despite her bravado. These rich boys are more dangerous than their more mature counterparts.

“No, not for me and my friends. Just for a friend.”

  
  
  
  


Her whole alternative career came about almost by accident. There was this insider party hosted by some chaebol heir at a strip club. Yong was a young and naive university freshman at that time. Young and naive but ambitious. She somehow got an invite from one of the least good-looking of the heirs. He was a freshman as well. The only son of a shipping magnate. She had flirted with him while she was tutoring him for an exam. The main goal was to get invited to parties where she can meet people. Surviving at a SKY university with just a scholarship was nearly impossible. One needed connections, connections, and more connections. Connections could lead to tagging along exclusive study groups and even free tutor sessions from the university teachers themselves. You just never know who owes who. 

As most parties with drunk underaged people did, the one she attended got out of control. One of the male chaebol heirs got clawed by a surprised stripper for attempting to take off her jeweled bra backstage. Instead of admonishing the asshole, the staff led the stripper out of the establishment. For good. 

There was a quiet and awkward lull when the last act suddenly couldn’t make it. Out of desperation, the organizer shouted out an invitation for amateurs. It quickly turned into a comical act of drunk young girls and boys climbing over the stage, gyrating to music only they could hear if their dancing was to be judged. 

Yong approached the organizer, mask in hand. She shouted her choice of music over the loud bass. The older woman stared at her for a full minute before she was ushered to a changing room and thrust into a skimpy dress. The one that had removable parts for obvious intentions. 

Jazz music filled the room. It seemed to confuse the young ones enough that they quickly abandoned their dry humping on stage.

Yong stepped out in perfect timing with the bass and delivered a flawless impromptu strip tease performance wearing a mask. 

The next thing she knew, she was being taken to exclusive functions to dance alone or along with other girls as a professional stripper named Solar. The experience not only gave her the chance to earn more money than she’s ever seen in her life. It also exposed her to a lot of secrets. And secrets in the world of the rich were also currency. 

Her current lifestyle and her Hyundai Sonata were fruits of these secrets. She’s not one to complain about blessings. 

  
  
  
  


The tea was scalding. Yong blew on hers carefully. Sat across her was the boy she had just assaulted. The traditional tea house was chosen for its promise of privacy. 

“I will be blunt, Noona.” His name was Kim Seokjin. His family owned a chain of luxury hotels in Korea and Hong Kong. Born in 1992 and a year younger than Yong. A chaebol heir through and through. “My friend. I feel sorry for them. We’ve known each other since we were children. We see each other almost like family. I hate for my family to go through adulthood never experiencing the warmth of a woman.” 

If the tea weren’t so hot. Yong would probably be drinking and choking. 

“You want me to sleep with your friend?” 

“Yes please, Noona. Their birthday is coming up and I would consider this a huge favor done for my family that I won’t forget forever. I will also pay a handsome amount plus privileges.” He explicitly stated the amount of money he was willing to pay plus the privileges that went along with it. 

The spiel was rich-speak for: You can hold it over my head forever. 

Yong considered the generous offer but if there’s a thing she doesn’t do, it’s having sex with clients. She couldn’t believe her luck to have stumbled on a subgenre of erotic entertainment where clients pay to sleep with her naked. No sex; just the quiet comfort of sleeping skin on skin. She cannot have this jeopardized by one sex session no matter how tempting.

Quietly, she stalked up to Jin. His surprised gasp was loud as her hands wandered all over his torso. He’s clean of wires. 

“Sorry, I was looking for wires.” 

“I understand, but a little warning next time?” Visibly shaken, Jin readjusted his clothes. “So what do you say, Noona?”

“If you don’t mind me asking what is wrong with your friend? Are they cripplingly shy? Is there something wrong with them? Do they have a defect that I need to know in advance about, so that I won’t stare?” 

“Oh. You can stare all you want, Noona. She’s beautiful. Nothing’s wrong with her. But I guess you’re right. She’s shy. If you know what I mean.” 

She. Jin’s friend was a female. At that moment, Yong understood the exorbitant payment that Jin was willing to give. He wasn’t just buying her body. He was also buying her silence. 


	2. Couture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Moon meets the Sun

Kim Yongsun didn’t come from a poor family, but she didn’t come from a family swimming in money either. They had lived comfortably at the outskirts of the city all her life. But she wanted to live inside the city. The hustle and bustle was what she craved. The quiet motions of the country just wasn’t for her. It made her feel inadequate  
  
She wanted more.  
  
She got the brains for it. Her strongest intelligence leaned on the analytical side. This was why she’s taking up a major to be a business model analyst.  
  
Puzzles were a hobby for her. Word puzzles, picture puzzles, wire puzzles, you name it, she'd probably played with it. She once sat down and solved a 3000 piece picture puzzle of a sunset. It consisted of mostly shades. It only took her 2 days to finish.  
  
Human reactions are like puzzles to her too. The fun thing about humans was, unlike other puzzles they throw curveballs at you. Yong wasn’t really an expert on human actions and reactions. So, she was just there trying to think of the proposal not based on her feelings but on a perspective of pure business. Somehow that’s easier.  
  
“Jin, my clients usually come in with cash in an envelope that they hand to me before our sessions begin. The sessions happen in my home.” Yong finally sips on her tea. “This is cleaner than putting money on accounts. Are you gonna do the same?”  
  
“Solarssi, The payment will be a one time transaction of the full amount. The fee will come from our corporation directly into your acct. We would bypass Esnara. All the money would go to you. As for the location. It will be at one of our hotels.”  
  
Her ears perked up at the mention of her boss’ name. This Jin had obviously researched everything about her. The boy also carried a tone that implied finality.   
  
“No. I can’t say yes to that. I need the payment in cash. There’s no need to attach my name to any corporation.” A corporation could fall for any given reason. Probes could start. She cannot have her name mixed in. Also, she had a special arrangement with the building security at the place she lives in. The CCTV at her floor “mysteriously” shuts down every time she was in session to protect the identity of her clients. “As for the location, I still prefer my home.”  
  
Jin sighed  
  
“You could still just offer it to somebody else.”  
  
“No, that’s fine.” Jin sighed deeper. “Though how to get her to go at your place will be a challenge.”  
  
“I’m sure you can handle that.” Yong extended her hand and Jin took it in a handshake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clock on her wall said it’s 8:53 PM. The session with the client was at 9 PM. Yong took in her appearance in the mirror. She’s wearing white shorts, an oversized button down, and an open face. She’s achieving the non-threatening look for her inexperienced guest and she thought she nailed it. Even her house’s decor was changed to cater for this premium client. A couple of the round capsules that Hwasa gave her to loosen her up was at the top of her coffee table in front of her couch. It supposedly had the effect of three shots of alcohol. Will make her courageous for a couple hours but won’t leave her brain addled. She eyed the one of the soft gel capsules thoughtfully. She hoped she never had to use it.  
  
  
  
  
“And tell me you said no.” Hyejin, also known on stage as Hwasa, pulled her robe closer to her body. She slithered closer to her friend just like her snake namesake. Yong bit her lip in answer. Hwasa clucked and shook her head. “Unnie. Tell me your plan.”   
  
“The client is a shy female, Jinnie. She’d most likely show up, get angry, and leave. The money is really good.”  
  
“How good?”   
  
Yong leaned in and whispered the obscene amount in Hyejin’s ear. Her eyes widened.   
  
“Holy shit, Unnie. Jackpot!”   
  
“Also, the eternal favor from Kim Holdings.”   
  
“I would spread my legs wider than the Han River for that. Are you prepared though? Aren’t you…”   
  
“What? Ashamed?”   
  
Hyejin tried to convey her thoughts with her face. She’s not very good with words unlike Yongsun who’s a smooth talker. She’s also not good at studying. She’d probably dance all her young life then be a Madame Butterfly in repose.   
  
“Unnie, aren’t you…  
  
“What Jinnie?!”  
  
“A virgin?!!!”   
  
“And? Not like she’d know. I bet she’s a virgin herself.” Yong’s cheeks burned. This conversation wasn’t what she had in mind when she decided to visit Hyejin at Chinatown. She was just there to get her Chinese health supplements that Hyejin was peddling.   
  
“Unnie… uh. Do you want me to…” Hyejin moved closer still. “Teach you.”   
  
“The… uhm.” Words eluded Yong. “I would keep the offer in mind, thank you.”   
  
Hyejin hands her a packet with a few happy capsules on her way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang at 8:55. The CCTV outside was turned off at 8:50. Yong kicked the briefcase containing her pay to the back of her couch. Jin’s man brought it moments in advance along with a card she was to give to her client. The card was addressed to one Moon Byul Yi. Yong practiced rolling the name off her tongue.   
  
Her heart started beating at a rapid pace, she only took a deep breath to ease the sudden fear. Pasting a smile on her face she opened the door.  
  
The first thing that came out of her mouth was a soundless “Wow”. The girl, no woman outside her door was nothing she imagined. She had a preconceived image of a shy 20-something with maybe some round framed glasses and an innocent demeanor. This slim, ash blonde beauty in black couture held an aloof air about her instead.  
  
“Is this where that party is gonna be? I think I got it mixed up.” The woman looked around, her brows furrowed in mild confusion and full of irritation.  
  
  
  
Yong perked up. The appearance might be different but Yong was confident the result would be the same. This woman would walk away from this and Yong would be a few million Won richer; rubbing her hands together at the end of today. If not then her porn-collected knowledge of lesbian sex and her own “hands-on” experiences would be enough  
  
“Yes. This is where the party’s at.” Yong ushered her in. Party for two that is. Yong smirked at her own joke. She led the woman to her couch.  
  
“Where’s everybody”  
  
Instead of answering Yongsun smiled like they had a secret between them and walked backwards until she disappeared into the kitchen to get something she had prepared.  
  
  
  
In the living room Byul watched as the pretty girl disappeared into the next room. She looked younger than Byul, maybe a couple of years give or take. Her gaze moved around. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. The apartment had a clean and modern look about it. Not luxurious yet not tacky either. She noticed the lights gradually turning low while in the centralized sound system played a jazz song that started out low and slow. Byul smirked. A surprise party. It wasn’t unexpected. What was unexpected was how it was only the pretty girl who came out of the door when it opened. She was carrying a cake with a couple of candles and a different look in her eyes. Byul suddenly felt exposed under the gaze. Her hand flew to shield her already covered neckline. The other girl’s shirt that was conservatively closed earlier had their top three buttons popped out showing a hint of cleavage and a teasing of her breasts. Byul’s mouth was dry even before the girl started her rendition of a sultry happy birthday song. Byul watched the cake throughout the whole thing not knowing where else to look. After the rousing performance ended she blew out the candles on the cake presented in front of her. She’s handed a tiny envelope. It had Jin’s name and the Kim Holdings seal on it. Byul suddenly understood the situation. Jin’s message can wait. Byul was too busy at that moment.   
  
“Happy Birthday, Miss Moon.” The girl airily whispered so close to her ear that it almost felt like a kiss. “Do you want to open your gift?”  
  


  
  
  
Byul’s eyes followed the fingers that was traveling down from the other girl’s exposed neckline and stopping just above her fly.  
  
She nodded and -  
  
“What can I call you?” They said it’s dangerous to name a pet, but Byul just needed to know.   
  
“You can call me Solar or you can call me your baby. You can call me anything at all tonight.”   
  
Byul smiled, liking the spunk that the girl had. She would make sure to thank Jin later.  
  
“Ok then, Solar. I’ll play your game. Call me, Byul.”  
  
  
  
  
Control. That was what Yongsun thought she needed to keep in the situation but the moment that this Byul smiled a real smile at her, Yong felt her shell slip. She found herself smiling back. For this to work maybe control is what she needed to let go off. Pretending to laugh, she covered her mouth while slipping the capsule between her lips and biting on it.   
  
“So, go ahead.” She thrust her chest provocatively. Her client smirked at the action, clearly enjoying her forwardness. Fingers slowly popped the remaining buttons. Yong gasped when the woman flattened their palm against her abs. The muscles there jumped at the unexpected contact. An involuntary hiss came out of her mouth.   
  
Her head was starting to swim a little. She found herself unintentionally swaying even closer to her client. Bracing a hand at the back of the couch, she saved her blunder by dipping a finger on the icing. Looking at her client square in the eye, she offered the finger for them to taste.  
  
She felt herself clench when Byul took the finger in her mouth and sucked on it. It felt like a natural progression to swoop down and replace the finger with her mouth. Byul tasted like sweet icing with the hint of mint and something else. She tasted like excitement. It’s not fair if she’s the only one in the zone. Yong pulled back and picked one of the capsules off the coffee table. She showed it to Byul, eyebrow raised in a silent question. When her client nodded she dabbed the drug on her tongue, passing it on in a hot kiss.   
  
The cake fell to the floor then they both moved to lay on the couch. Their hands flying, grabbing anything they could, like teenagers on their first time. Yong tore at the designer clothes Byul had on, exposing modest breasts and a toned stomach. She’s forgotten that she’s supposed to be the one to be unwrapped.  
  
  
  
  
Byul giggled girlishly, a change from her usual demeanor and tore at Solar’s clothes back. She latched on breasts that she pulled down bra cups off of, not bothering on the clasp. Whatever Solar made her take was fast acting and was stronger than any alcohol she’s had. The contrast between Solar’s hard nipples on her tongue and how soft she felt under Byul’s hand was turning her on more. A fresh gush of wetness made its way to her panties. She could hear all the obscene sounds that Solar was making every time she does something. The dragging moan when she rolled the pebbled nipple too hard with her tongue. The deep sigh when she cupped her sex through her already damp shorts. Byul couldn’t help but moan back.  
  


  
  
  
Yong was soaking wet. She was torn between letting her basic instinct take over, to let Byul have her way with her body and the duty to pleasure her client first.  
  
“Let me.” She lifted Byul’s head away from her own breasts and took her lips in a mind numbing kiss. It distracted Byul enough to let Yong get rid of her offending suit shorts. Yong drank in the sight of Byul’s tiny waist accentuated by flaring hips. She felt a pang of envy and awe at the same time. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
She kissed her way down to her lover’s silk panties. She used her hands and teeth to take it off like how she saw in porn letting her teeth graze on the skin a little too hard. It seemed to work because it got Byul hissing in a mix of pleasure and pain. She felt Byul lead her head between spread legs and she readily followed. The first touch of her tongue on smooth slit already had Byul bucking to meet her mouth. Yong felt a surge of confidence and opened her mouth to devour more of the offered flesh.  
  
She used her fingers to open up Byul’s folds to get to her clit. The bud was already swollen with need. Yong’s mouth watered at the thought of being wanted that much. She teased the bud with her tongue making Byul chant her name to the ceiling. Alternating on long and flat licks, she experimented on which ones would drive Byul crazy. When she got around to sucking on the clit, Byul was already a mess begging for her to make her cum. And she did make her cum. Yong was proud of her first time that she kissed Byul almost lovingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lights were dancing on the ceiling like a movie and Yong just couldn’t stop laughing. She had no idea how many times they’ve had sex. She had no idea why she didn't feel exhausted at all. She felt like she could do anything at that moment.   
  
“I feel like I could do anything, anything at all.” She said.  
  
A head looked up from her position, tongue painting on Yong’s abs. So, that was why she was laughing. Byul’s tongue was tickling her.  
  
Byul moved up to place open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her nipples stood in attention. God, her body was insatiable.  
  
They had moved to the bed, crawling to the bedroom after they fucked on the couch. Yong slammed her palm on the gentle alarm that signaled the end of the 2-hour session.   
  
They spent the better of another hour licking icing off of each other after falling on the cake that was on the floor. Yong was sure that Jin lied about Byul being a virgin because her throat was raw from screaming the other girl’s name.  
  
“Bake another cake?” Was Byul’s random suggestion.   
  
Yong held the other woman’s head. Byul’s pretty eyes were blown; almost black. Yong was sure hers were too.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
No cake was baked. They fucked on the kitchen table instead.  
  
  
  
  
“Hyejin, what was that designer drug you gave me?” Yong had gotten hold of Hyejin after a week of hunting her. They were on a break, while Bomi does her runaway bride number at a private party.  
  
“Why, Unnie? Was it potent?” The younger woman scrunched her nose cutely at Yong. It was a contrast to the revealing outfits they were wearing.   
  
A grunt was Yong’s answer. She’d no time for Hyejin’s bull-headedness.   
  
“It was MDMA, ok? It was my friend’s new formula. Its effects were supposed to be nearly instantaneous and could last for 5 to 8 hours. Did it last that long? It wasn’t tested.” Hyejin smiled sheepishly.   
  
“Ah really?!!! You said it’ll only be a couple hours! We were asleep the whole day after, the dead would be jealous.” Yong didn’t mention the cuddling nor the awkward goodbye when they finally came to. One of her pillowcases still smell like a combination of the woods, roses, and something minty sweet. She was late in doing her laundry.   
  
“So those bruises weren’t from the pole?” Hyejin smiled knowingly while poking on the fading bruise on her inner thigh.   
  
“Ugh. These are reminders not to trust a chaebol heir’s words. Those young ones are on another level of deceptive.”   
  
But Hyejin wasn’t listening to her. She was looking somewhere over Yong’s shoulder. The tap she felt was anticlimactic but she still gasped when she saw who it was.   
  
“Hey.” Byul greeted.  
  
Yong wanted to correct her familiar way badly; but how do you correct a person when they’ve already put their mouth on almost all of you?   
  
“Hey!” The greeting came out high pitched. She wasn’t expecting to run into Byul there or ever again.  
  
“This is my cousin’s party.” The mention was off handed as was the way of the rich. Byul cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
  
Hyejin’s eyes went wide when she understood the situation.  
  
“Unnie, she’s gorgeous.” She mouthed behind Byul while tapping on her own chin but Yongsun’s attention wasn’t on her anymore.  
  
She watched as Byul got closer to Yong, close enough to whisper something in her ear. Yong’s eyes widened for a moment before she nodded.


	3. Ggultarae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sweetness...

“Miss Moon?” 

A voice broke through Byul’s daydream. If it could be called that. It was more of a wet dream. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes at how wet she was. 

“Yes?” 

“The rest of the board is waiting for your vote.”

Luckily, she’d studied the proposal that was presented to the board with her father in advance. It was the most boring and predictable marketing move. 

“Sorry, I was thinking. I vote: Yes.” 

The men grunted in approval. 

She stood to shake their hands around the boardroom table, her mind wandering to a kitchen table where she was being eaten with gusto. She needed to see Solar again. 

Byul had this small problem with obsessions. There was a time she became obsessed with tanghulu. She ate 30-50 a sitting. She gained so much weight, her family had intervened. It only made her want it more when they attempted to stop her. Close to giving up, her mother bought her all the tanghulu she could eat until she became saturated. She never touched a tanghulu ever again. 

She knew what she needed to do about her Solar craving. 

She cornered Jin at school. He was unceremoniously slammed to the lockers. 

“Whoa! Can’t this wait at home?” He teased. 

“Do you have Solar’s number?” 

“Solar this. Solar that. I am jealous.” The pout he displayed was cute and Byul just fell for it. “Is this another tanghulu situation? You really like your sweet things.”

“Shut up. You know you’re my one and only.” She moved to give him a hug. “Now stop being gross and give me her number.”

“I have something better. You remember Namjoon’s birthday is coming up. Guess who’re entertainment?” 

“Wow. That is indeed better.” 

“I guess, you are happy with the gift?”

Byul looked up at the thoughtful man she’d been hugging. 

“It’s the best. Thank you.” 

It was sandbox love for Jin and Byul. They shared the same silver spoon if you may. Their parents were old time friends and business partners. It was even rumored that their conceptions were planned because Jin’s mom was scared her son won’t have a friend when he comes to be. They were both the first born of their family. 

The Kims and the Moons placed their offspring at the same schools. They had the same tutors. It’s as if they were just raising one entity. 

One time when they were 8 they dressed themselves the same way thinking they were twins. The men’s hanbok they both wore earned them many compliments. 

“How do you feel about me being a regular?” Solar’s musk reached her and she inhaled the scent. They were close enough to touch but Byul was content with whispering. For the moment.

Solar turned her head. They were so close their noses touched. Tips rubbed together when Solar nodded. Byul wanted to close the gap between their mouths; but she stepped back instead. 

“Let’s talk about the conditions after this? Do you have anywhere else to go?”

“No, and I know the perfect place.” She gave Byul her phone so they could exchange numbers. 

“Unnie, Do you know who that was?” Sana shook Solar’s shoulder. 

“You know I don’t watch entertainment programs. Is she an actress as well as heiress?”

Bomi burst into the break area wearing lace undies and a veil. 

“Your turn!” She squealed energetically at Hwasa.

A 24/7 tteokbokki restaurant was the last thing Byul could have thought of when somebody said they knew the perfect place. But there they were, Solar was beaming with happiness. Happiness was contagious it seemed since Byul found herself enjoying the tteokbokki with all the works and of course the company. Solar was well versed in the topics that Byul had interests. It felt like a date with a friend.

“You want Friday nights? I go by the hour. Which times do you want?”

“All of them.” 

Solar blinked. 

“Ok, Miss Greasy.”

“You can do whatever you want. I’ll just be there.” Spearing a cheese coated tteok into her mouth, Byul regarded Solar’s raised eyebrows. “Fine. 6 - 11 PM.” 

“That’s better. You may change schedules. Just text in advance a day before. I’d block Friday nights for you.” 

“Sounds good.” The tteokbokki was really tasty, Byul just couldn’t stop eating. “Why do you say that this is the perfect place?”

“I know all the blind spots plus the food is great.”

“You must come here a lot.”

“Of course. It’s mine.”

Yong couldn’t believe she said that out loud. ‘I’d block Friday nights for you.’ Pathetic. 

“I only work minimum hours Friday nights anyway.” Lie. She didn’t work Friday nights. It’s her “me” time. 

The other woman wrecked Yong’s flawless schedule. She consoled herself by thinking about the house she’s finally be able to afford for her parents before she even graduated with the money from her job. She already gifted her Dad with the tteokbokki restaurant but she wanted to give them the world.

Although, if Moon Byul Yi wanted 5 hrs of her time every Friday night then she needed to advance her skills. 

She called a slut meeting at her house.

“I told you not to call it that, Hwasa.” Yong frowned at their second youngest. 

“Ok, let’s start this Ahgassi Meeting.” Hwasa clapped her hands after announcing. 

Bomi, Sana, and Irene all nodded. 

“As we all know Yongsun Unnie is a freak…”

“Hwasa…” 

“Yongsun unnie has given up her precious treasure to a client.” Hwasa rolled her eyes. “Now, this client wants to be a regular and Yongsun unnie wants to have a dirty orgy with us to know the ropes.”

“Hwasa!”

Yong took the tassel that Hwasa was using as a baton. 

“I just wanna ask you suggestions how to keep it fresh? It’ll be 5 hours a week. I might run out of ideas.”

“Extended foreplay!” Bomi chimed.

“Roleplay.” Sana explained in detail but she unwittingly switched to Japanese in the middle that Yong got lost in translation. 

The most outlandish suggestions came from Hwasa. She’s left with more ideas she positively couldn’t use than viable ones.

She was following the young ones out the door when Irene stopped her. 

“You don’t need to go do aerial yoga in bed. Hwasa’s crazy. It was hard for me the first times too.” She was being led to her bedroom. “Men are easy you could just lie there. Females are more complex. To give the best performance, you have to be comfortable with yourself first.”

Yongsun heard something click. Irene locked the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Solar’s.” 

“Oh, so it’s every Friday night? But that’s our game night?” Jin lifted the console to show it to Byul. “We gotta get those chicken dinners.” 

“Go date your countless girls or play with the boys. We’ll play tomorrow.” Byul adjusts her necktie. “How do I look?” 

Jin opens his phone to his compliments notes.

“You look like the heavens decided to repeat the perfection of the full moon.” 

“That’s my line!”

The crisp laughter followed Byul out of the mansion. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.”

Yong pulled Byul in by her necktie. She decided to play the clingy lover. Roleplay made up for the lack of drugs. 

“Welcome home, honey. How was work?” Yong handed her a glass of wine.

Byul caught on the act and smiled despite herself. Solar was proving to be a fun pet. 

“Dreadful. I missed you while I was away with just old men as company.”

“Bet not as much as I do.” It’s easier to flirt when there were no actual feelings involved. Yong patted on Byul’s suit jacket until she found what she was looking for. The thick envelope felt good under her palm. She pulled it out carefully, moaning as she did. “Your thickness turns me on.”

Byul felt her neck burn. 

“Actually, there’s something I wanna try.” Byul hands Yong a package. The contents made Yong gasp in surprise. 

The word ‘fuck’ fell out of her mouth in quick successions as Solar rammed the shaft into her over and over. Byul had never allowed somebody to have her like this ever and she never thought she’d enjoy it as much. 

“Spread wide for me, baby, please.” Solar breathed on her ear. 

Biting her lip, she followed the directions. She bit her lip harder as the whole length slipped into her.

She felt Solar slow down to let her adjust where the thrusts hit. The measured push and pull made her walls tremble around the silicone, drawing a deep moan from her throat. 

“Faster babe.” She whined as she hooked her leg at the back of Yong’s thigh in an urging that Yong heeded, rutting faster. Their labored breathing resonated around the bedroom that’s already thick with sex as it is. 

She reached down to touch her clit but Yong already beat her to it, coaxing the swell by circling on it in tight motions with her thumb. Byul raised both her hands to grip on the headboard for support. The pleasure was threatening to engulf her fully. All she wanted was to let go of the pressure gripping her lower abdomen. She moved her hips in time with Yong’s fucking but it wasn’t enough. 

She felt Yong grip her hips and the thrusts went on faster and harder; hard enough to release Byul. She came with a loud shout clenching tightly and creaming around the shaft that’s still inside her. 

Tiny butterflies were kissing Byul’s cheeks. She gently made to swipe them away but touched a smooth cheek instead. 

“You passed out.” Yong kissed her mouth. 

“Huh? How long was I out? Is it time to go home?” She looked down to find she’s already covered warmly.

“No. We still have a couple of hours.” Yong had a shirt on. It’s offensive to Byul. 

“Take your clothes off. I want to feel you naked against me.”

They spent the remaining hours as Yong originally catered to her clients. They cuddled and talked naked. The difference was they talked not only about Byul but about Yong too. 

The next time Byul came to Solar’s she was surprised with a lip-shaped cake and champagne. It was “Kiss Day”. But, it wasn’t until she was french kissing Solar down there with her chocolate stained mouth did she really feel the holiday. When it was done, she learned she likes giving as much as receiving. She walked a little on her way home, her bodyguard a few meters behind her. Her Solar craving was still as strong as the first day. Worse was, she’s not only craving the sex this time. She’s also craving her attention. 

A text message broke her musing. It was Solar telling her she forgot her shopping bags. She didn’t forget; those were “Kiss Day” gifts for Solar. 

The subject was somewhat interesting but Yong had already surreptitiously looked at her watch at least 30 times in the past 45 minutes. It’s a Friday and this extra credits class was pulling itself repeatedly like making dragon beard candy*. Still she kept her “interested face” on. She smiled at the professor each time she looked her way willing her to end the lecture. 

She all but sprinted to her car when the class was over but not before she stopped to give compliments to her professor. She might be an eager coypu** but, thankfully, she’s not that stupid yet. 

But she just might be because she kept on replaying events from past Friday nights on her mind. She usually greet her clients whenever it’s a special day and she had a session but she never bothered with romantic days like “Kiss Day”or “Silver Day”.

It must be the sex. The sex just kept getting better every time. It must be the fact that she’s never had it with another person before. The thing with Irene didn’t count. Those were educational fucks. 

With Byul though, it was amazing how her senses just open up whenever Byul touches her. The pillowtalk after was also amazing. The initial awkwardness was gone and what’s now left was the warmest of afterglows. She just couldn’t believe her luck with her new regular. She gushed about her to anybody who had ears at her dancing job because she couldn’t at school. Hwasa kept on telling her she’s brave for whatever reason. 

She’s breathless by the time she arrived at her house. She’d prepared for the night well. It’s their 100th day of being in... business. By the time the doorbell rang, she’s a mess inside but composed outside. 

The bouquet was bigger than Byul herself but Yong barely noticed it because—

“You changed your hair.” She stepped aside to let Byul’s man in with the bouquet. Her hands gravitated towards soft newly dyed dark brown locks. “It’s pretty. You’re pretty.”

She pulled Byul into her unit and into a kiss. They barely noticed Byul’s man get out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Byul couldn’t put her finger into it but something about Solar was different. There’s something different about the way she stared, she talked, and she held her while fucking. 

“Happy 100 days.” Solar whispered when they were in bed sated. 

“I heard that.” Byul opened one eye.

“Heard what?”

“Happy 100th too.” Byul thought her heart would burst. “It’s what the flowers are for.”

“Thanks for the flowers. Sorry, I didn’t thank you earlier. It’s your fault. You were too pretty.” Solar reached out to gently pull on Byul’s hair. 

“Well, Thank you for the dinner we never get to eat because you’re a horndog.”

“Still your fault for being pretty. We could still eat it. I’d heat it up. I mean I’d reimburse you for the time I’d waste.”

“You didn’t even take my money yet.” Byul pointed at her discarded jacket where the envelope was peeking from. “And no, I’m tired anyway. Feed me woman!”

If the night was to be rated from 1 to 10 where 10 means the best, it would be a 10. Yong gave Byul one last kiss before sending her away at 12 AM. She wanted her to stay for the night but Byul had a meeting in the morning. 

Sighing, she settled on the couch. The room smelled like roses. The bouquet of 100 roses was separated into small bunches around the house. Yong was so flustered she had to laugh. She found herself burrowing into her couch. She picks up an envelope that was stuck between the cushions. It’s Jin’s message to Byul. It must be some silly teasings between friends if Byul didn’t even bother reading it. Solar opens the envelope. Inside it was a card. It said: 

“To my beloved wife, 

Happy birthday!!! Please enjoy this plaything I bought you. I know you like sweet things. 

Love,  
Your world-wide handsome husband”


	4. Merlot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth...

Moo_

M_

Moon Byul Yi_

Yong finally hit the Enter key. The search didn’t return any result, instead it showed results for a ‘Kim Byul Yi’ instead. It felt like a blow in the gut. Yong tried so hard not to crumble under the weight of a broken heart.

She dialed Hwasa’s number.

  
  
  
  


“They were married when they were 18. Oh my God, how is this fair they looked so good then?” Bomi looked up at four frowning faces. “Sorry! But they do.”

“She didn’t look that good.” Irene tried to do what friends were supposed to do in the situation. “She’s a bit… fleshy.”

“Don’t call her fat.” Yong bristled.

“She got it bad.” Sana took the soju bottles from Hwasa.

“Sana, hands off the drinks. You’re not legal yet.” Bomi takes the bottles off Sana’s hand.

“Where is this care when I’m dancing for men old enough to be my grandfather?”

“Dancing won’t kill your braincells, stupid.” Hwasa protested but handed Sana a shot anyway. “But mind you, there is no way I’m letting you try any of Wheein’s creations.”

Yong took comfort watching her friends ate and drank. They came from different backgrounds and probably would go on different directions in life but for now they all got each others’ backs.

“Unnie, I really thought you knew. You being smart and all.” Hwasa waved her hand in front of Yong’s face to get her attention. “I thought you were cool being the other woman.”

“Smart people are most idiotic at love.” Bomi quipped and Irene nodded.

“Who said I’m in love?”

Four pairs of eyes looked at Yong like she grew another head.

“Yongsun. There must be a reason why you called us here.” Irene sighed. “Listen, whether you’re in love or not; take a break. Take a Friday off. Tell her you’re ill.”

“But in the meantime. It’s ok to not be fine.” Hwasa leaned her head to Yong’s.

  
  
  
  
  


The monthly Kim/Moon lunch was ongoing but Byul wasn’t paying attention.

“Honey, who are you texting?” Jin pushed a plateful of macarons to Byul.

“Yong. She’s not answering.”

“Yong?”

“Yong.”

“Why are you calling your new pet by their real name?” Jin seemed genuinely surprised. “The last one was just BM to you. Was it because she’s the first female?”

She’s a lot of firsts. Byul didn’t tell Jin that Yong was actually the first of his human gifts that she played with. The others she just used to waste his money on. She walked out after meeting all of them.

It was a game. The one to get the biggest reaction whether good or bad was the winner.

The last quarter was Jin’s. Byul’s gift of a trip to Chernobyl was rejected spectacularly but she gave Jin the win because: Yong.

“Do I have to be worried?” Jin was suddenly serious.

Byul opened her mouth to talk but—

“You two stop whispering and talk to us. When are you giving us grandkids?” Jin’s dad interrupted their conversation.

“Soon.”

They answered automatically; but not truthfully.

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you mean? No need to apologize, I understand.” Another of Yong’s client canceled their session. “I am glad you feel better now.”

Her phone buzzed. She received vouchers for a hundred free meals at a fried chicken restaurant.The client who recently cancelled was the owner. So far she had received vouchers for boutiques, beauty shops, appliance stores, etc. Yong wasn’t worried. She still got her dancing gig and the rest of her clients.

Her phone buzzed again. It’s another client of hers cancelling. Yong felt the beginning of worry press at the back or her neck.

  
  
  
  


The delivery guy’s back was nearly bent out of shape. Yong took pity on him and helped him with the packages.

“Get well soon, Ma’am.” He said before he left.

It’s not likely that she’d get better soon. She’s been burned before but it’s something you just don’t get used to.

She knew she’d been unprofessional, falling for a client. It’s her own fault. She’d been breaking her own rules since she’d met Byul. She should use the break to recalibrate herself even though Byul was making it difficult by sending her a care package.

Her phone buzzed. It’s Missus Kim Byul Yi wishing for her to get well soon.

Yong went to her martial arms gym to punch something after the phone call.

  
  
  
  
  


The first time they met each other at school was unexpected. They knew they were both in Business School but rarely do juniors and seniors meet. There’s a speaker from Switzerland and after there was a benefit dinner and all Business School students were required to attend.

Byul gave Yong a small wave first since she’s younger (she knew better now). Yong waved back but moved to sit with other seniors.

The talk about “Quantitative Business Analysis” must be interesting, but Byul just spent half the time staring at Yong a couple of rows down.

Her phone vibrated. It was Jin sending her lewd emojis.

She looked over at her husband sat a couple of columns to her right and stuck out her tongue.

  
  
  
  


It was an arranged marriage. Byul and Jin were promised to each other since the day they were born. They had to wait for Jin to reach the legal age of marriage before they could get married. It was one of the happiest days of Byul’s life. She was married to her best friend, she couldn’t be happier. The concept was opened to them from the moment they could understand. It was done for business stability. They were family since forever, it was just legalized.

The idea of marrying for romantic love wasn’t common in her world. Her parents were even distant cousins. She’s lucky to have married Jin, atleast she can tolerate being around him. One could even say that she loves him.

“I’m going to a party tonight.” Jin put on an ugly jacket over his shirt. “Are you going out?”

“No.” It’s the third Friday that Yong cancelled their session. This time in favor of an extra credit class. “I’m going to finish reading progress reports anyway.”

“Come with me. I’ll help you with those reports tomorrow.”

Maybe Byul needed a change of scenery.

“I will if you change into something less ugly.”

  
  
  
  
  


The lights dimmed and the spotlight shined on the pole alone. Byul couldn’t believe her eyes. Out there doing a doubles pole dance was Yong. She was dancing with another attractive lady. They were grabbing onto each other in a rather familiar way that left Byul swallowing bile that rose to her throat.

The lights blinked back on when they were done. Applause, whistles, and bills flew towards the dancers. Yong and her partner bowed low at every direction. Her eyes found Byul’s. The smile Yong had painted on her face faltered for a split second, but she pulled herself together and kept the image of confidence in place while she and her companion slinked away behind the curtains.

Byul looked down at her fisted hand. She’s trying to rationalize Yong’s presence. Tried to rationalize her anger as well.

“Look what the cat dragged in right?” Jin was looking at the direction the dancers disappeared to.

“You knew they were gonna be here?” Byul punched her husband’s shoulder.

“Time to move on, Byulie. She clearly had.”

If they weren’t in public they would have had a shouting match right then and there, Byul walked away instead.

  
  
  
  


Hands were on Yong the moment she opened her door. She felt herself being pushed inside her own apartment. The closing of the door barely registered to her because her attention was stolen by soft lips against her own. Byul wasn’t even giving her time to think. Next thing she knew, she was on her own bed getting frantically undressed.

The bedside clock said it’s 3:00 AM. Yong came in from work at 1:00 AM, thinking about the hurt she saw in Byul’s eyes when their eyes locked after her performance with Irene. The hurt that Byul probably thought she was giving back by strong grips and sharp bites. Yong was sure she wasn’t supposed to like them, but she does.

There is something feral about the way Byul was fucking her. Like it was all done instinctively and devoid of any feelings.

She clenched her walls around the silicone that was thrust into her making it hard for Byul to pull out. Instead of forcing it out Byul imbed deeper before barely pulling out and bringing it back in a shallow push. Byul did just that until she unclenched and released the toy. The fucking resumed in more a steady pace. The loud slapping of their flesh matches their heartbeats, measured and eternal.

Yong bit her pillow to muffle the pained screams Byul’s fucking was drawing from her. Should she tell her to stop? It’s probably strange how much she’s enjoying the pain. Byul raked blunt fingernails on her thighs, it would surely leave welts. Her grip on the bed covers tightened as pleasure took hold of her.

“More, babe, more.” Her encouragement seemed to wake something in her partner. Byul spread her out with rough hands making her entrance open more to receive the silicone shaft. The act was dirty but it only turned Yong on more. Byul was hitting all the right spots inside her she couldn’t help but moan out loud.

Yong let go of the bedcovers to touch herself. Byul grasped her hips tightly guiding it forward and backward. The combined sensation from her own hand and Byul’s non-gentle thrusts sent her to the edge. She called out to god and to Byul as she came. At that moment both are just on the same plane for Yong.

“You’ll think of me when you’re with them?” Byul’s voice sliced through Yong’s sex haze.

Yong’s still lying facedown on her bed. She faced Byul and snuggled into her. She’s tired and not ready for any conversation yet.

“Let me sleep first.” Her answer was dulled. She inhaled Byul’s scent in while darkness claimed her.

  
  
  
  


The bedside clock said it’s 11:30 AM; barely morning at all. A fresh wave of pain crawled up her body. Yong lifted the covers to survey her body. Bruises. Her face burned at the thought of last night.

She expected not to find Byul in her bed. Come to think of it she’s never seen her in daylight.

A warm bath was drawn to ease her aching muscles. It stung between her legs when she lowered herself in the water. She haven’t expected that she’d be a fan of rough sex. But there she was mouth dry and skinned prickled with goosebumps at the memory of it.

The night’s romp wasn’t paid, Yong wondered if it could mean something. Never in her life had she thought she could be the other woman or in this case person. If her parents found out about it they’d surely disown Yong. But then even just her dancing job could get her disowned. What they don’t know won’t hurt Yong.

When she’s dressed she noticed alien items at her bedside table. A black credit card with her name on it and a note that said ‘Never cancel on me again’.

The night was paid. Yong was still nothing but Byul’s whore. Yong closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling but they still did.

  
  
  
  


Another wave of her clients cancelled on Yong. It woke her curiosity. She approached one of her professors at school. Mr. Lee wasn’t just a teacher. He was Yong’s former client.

“Mr. Lee, I need to know something.” Yong made sure there were no people around.

“Ms. Kim, I am afraid I don’t have answers to your question.” Mr. Lee loosened his tie.

“It’s not just you. All of my clients are now gone.” Yong pretended to open her textbook and show it to her Professor in case the CCTV caught them. “Please Mr. Lee. You know how expensive everything in this school is. I need to know why my clients all disappeared.”

Mr. Lee takes the book from Yong. He pretended to look down and read it.

“Ms. Kim you helped me a lot. Thank you for being there. You’re still gonna get the highest marks in this subject. I honestly don’t know who did it but did you by chance offend somebody from the Kim Holdings?”

Yong’s blood ran cold.

  
  
  
  


The bleachers were the perfect cover up for what she was about to do. Her target had no idea what’s about to happen.

“Whatever you’re doing, stop it.” Yong cornered Jin and dragged him under the bleachers.

“I haven’t done anything, Ms. Kim.” The guy raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

“I didn’t know she was your wife, ok? If you need me to decline her offer. You could have just told me.” The truth was Yong probably won’t decline the offer, but she could have been more careful with her feelings. “Please stop driving my regulars away. This is my job.”

“Miss Kim, I am forever in debt to you remember? Tell me what happened. I could help.”

The sincerity in Jin’s eyes nearly convinced Yong, but she hesitated because they were all snakes.

“Nevermind. I’ll redeem that another time.”

  
  
  
  


On “Wine Day”, lovers usually drink wine together. It’s three days until the holiday, but they haven’t been waiting for the 14th to celebrate. They had been doing it each month. Yong had prepared two bottles of expensive wine and a platter of fruits, crackers, and cheese.

Byul arrived at 7:30. She’s carrying a bottle of Terrestre Merlot and her man was carrying boxes of take away.

“I was going to ask you out, but you always reject my offer.”

There was still some lingering awkwardness. All of the unspoken words hung between them.

“Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me?” Byul opened up. They were on their third glass of liquid courage after dinner.

“I found out you and Jin were married. To be honest I got jealous.” Yong offered her glass to be filled. Byul obliged. “I needed some time for myself so that when I get back to you, I could be better. More professional.”

Byul nodded.

“How about you? Why did you do it?” The thought of Byul ruining her job didn’t sit well with Yong. She’s still holding on to a tiny sliver of hope that Byul wasn’t behind it.

“Did what?”

The air at the terrace was cold but they were properly heated by the wine and the situation.

“My clients…”

Byul colored.

“I didn’t want anybody else touching you.” Byul topped up her wine glass.

“So you cut off my source of income. Great.” Yong had the urge to throw the wine glass at Byul’s head but she's not that drunk yet.

“I can provide you with everything you need. The card I gave you has nearly no spending limit. You don’t need to go…” Byul cut herself off.

“Go whoring?” Yong let out an ugly laugh. “You can say it out loud. You want me to just be your very own whore? Is that it?”

The tension between them could be cut with a dull knife. They sat facing and sizing up each other. Yong was daring Byul to tell the truth.

“That’s not it.” Byul finally spoke up. “Not it at all.”

“Then what?”

“It’s because I love you.” The words got stuck in Byul’s throat before she spat it out. She coughed up after like the words irritated her airway. “I want you all for myself.”

“Love? You went behind my back because you love me?”

Yong disappeared inside the house shaking her head. She came back to the terrace to cut up the credit card in front of Byul. When she’s done she opened the terrace door wide.

“Mrs. Kim, Please leave.”


	5. Jinbi

Life went on. The sun rose and set, the moon still pulled at the ocean. They didn’t care about Yong’s broken heart. They didn’t care a little. They didn’t care at all. 

The steps Yong took towards her diploma was heavy but, she graduated on time. She danced to the tune of her family’s applause. She did it. The dark days had passed. It’s finally over.

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t over.

  
  
  
  


The paid internship required long hours; but the pay wasn’t that good yet. It wasn’t enough to support her current lifestyle. Her former side job paid a lot better. Thing was she had given up that side job because her main job’s hours clashed with it. That or she’s too tired to do anything else.

She still accepted dancing schedules on weekends but Esnara wasn’t a fan of her insistence that she wear a mask while doing it. To get her boss to accept her new style, she danced some gothic number for her. It was a dangerous pole dance number that had her falling from a considerable distance from the top of the pole to the ground. She could die if she makes a mistake. Thankfully, she didn’t. Esnara allowed her to do as she wanted. The new gimmick was called “Sunset” because she’s the sun and she’s going down. Esnara could be poetically literal sometimes.

With the dancing job at weekends, she earned just enough to keep some of her conveniences. It would still take a little time for her to bring her luxuries back. There was still a lot of actual work plus ass kissing to be done for her to rise.

She could ask for her parents help. Their tteokbokki place was doing well, but she’d die first before she’d ask for them for anything. She’s supposed to be the successful daughter. Her pride was all she had. 

  
  
  
  


“Hyejin, when I said I wanted some side job I didn’t mean something criminal.” They were at Yong’s tteokbokki place. Hyejin was trying to convince her of something. 

“We just need a place and few funds. Wheein has perfected her formula. This tiny bomb is amazing. Fast acting and will only last a couple of hours. For real this time.” Hyejin paused to take a bite of meat. “Unnie please. I mean you know how awesome it is.”

Yong wanted to forget all about that tiny soft gel capsule that gave her good and bad memories. 

“I know how whacked it is. The come down was awful Hyejin. I wasted a whole day sleeping.” 

“Unnie, that was because you were super tired after doing some sex marathon with ur ex. Don’t put it on the drugs.” 

Yong was assaulted with memories. A blush rose to her face. She should just kill Hyejin and hide the body in a vat of gochujang. 

“That’s it. I am down for pushing a couple of that but you’re not using my parents’ restaurant as a lab.”

  
  
  
  


It’s exhausting. She collapsed on her sofa not even bothering to take her suit jacket off. Her mind was buzzing with reports, reports, and more reports. There was an opening for another position at her department and she’s ready to pass her CV. The guy from HR said that a good recommendation letter would do her good. Yong was sure he was only helping her because he wanted to go on a date with her. She saw how his eyes undressed her when he thought she wasn’t looking. He gave her a list of companies that stood in the network’s favor. If she could secure a recommendation letter from one of them then her chances would improve.

Her hand snaked to her bag thrown carelessly on the floor. A part of the paper containing the list was stuck inside her eyeglass case. She’s not in the mood to even get up let alone fight with a piece of paper, so she just carelessly pulled it out. There was a tearing sound. A piece of it flew to the floor.

She spied a company run by her former client. They were in good terms which gave Yong a reason to smile her first smile since that morning. It also gave her the strength to finally get up. 

The piece of paper torn from the list was on her feet. She picked it up. There were three more companies listed on there. Two of which she had never heard of; and of course because life hated her: Kim Holdings. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s not like you need two reccomendation letters.” Irene sounded irritated. “Seriously, Yongsun, stop worrying and get that letter today.” 

The click of the call ending was abrupt. Irene really knew how to calm people down using harsh methods. 

She and Irene still would sleep together when the need arose but they were too different to really pursue anything beyond physical connection. They’d probably kill each other if they did. Besides, Yong got no time for dating anymore. 

The secretary’s face fell when she saw Yong. Not a good sign. 

“Ms. Kim, I forgot to call you. It was chaos here earlier.” The secretary looked about ready to cry. “Mr. Song was rushed to the hospital this morning. He fainted on his way to the boardroom.” 

She handed Yong a piece of paper. It had the company’s seal but no signature. 

“He was gonna sign it when the meeting was over.” 

Yong let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She sent a text to her florist. 

“Look, Ms. Lee, don’t worry about it. I wish for Mr. Song’s fast recovery. Please bring him the flowers that I ordered to be sent here for me?”

  
  
  
  


Chinatown was colorful in celebration of the Lunar New Year. Dragons and lions danced on the streets. The color red bled on everything, even money came in tiny red envelopes. 

“It’s nice seeing you again, Noona.” A big red envelope was pushed towards Yong. 

“If it were up to me we won’t see each other ever again.” Yong pulled a folder from inside the envelope. It contained a recommendation letter signed by Jin’s father.

“You wound me, Noona. In a few years I will be the one signing those.” Jin hands Yong a small pouch full of jinbi for goodluck.

Yong raked her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and shrugged. The hair that she cut herself because it’s one of the things she could still control. Needless to say, she’s just eager to get out of there.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.” She remembered her manners.

“No, thank you. We owe you a lot.” He bowed to her when they stood up. “I’d make necessary phone calls too if that letter isn’t enough.” 

They walked out of the tea house together. 

“Byulie sends her regards.”

Yong tripped over her own feet when she heard the name. She got ready to hit the ground but she never did. 

Strong arms held her in place from behind, pulling her to him. Jin was smiling at her when she looked back at him. 

“You must be really worth it.” Was all he said before he helped her pick up the papers she dropped. 

  
  
  
  


The recommendation letter wasn’t a recommendation letter at all. It was basically a promotion for one of the heads in their department with a subtle note to take care of the messenger. The company Yong works for had Kim Holdings as its parent company. She didn’t feel bad for it because she’d be a great fit for the job. Plus she worked hard for her own promotion both at the company and in the bedroom. 

She laid a hand on her upper thigh to calm its bouncing. It’s her first time to attend a company meeting with higher ups in attendance. Sure, she’d just be a wallflower, but it’s a step. 

The meeting went very well, but Yong was agitated because sitting beside the company’s CEO was the last person she wanted to see. 

Kim Byul Yi, in all her asshole-ish glory. 

They were congratulating her on their holdings new acquisition. The CEO was boasting of her achievements before she could even graduate. Also, the bitch would be the point person from the company to the holding. 

  
  
  


She was tasked to get coffee along with other bottom-of-the-food chain analysts. Luckily, she got along with most of them and the break area gossip was fine. 

All eyes were on the newcomer when the door opened. It was the gift of the devil herself, Mrs. Kim. 

“Sorry, I got lost.” Byul explained matter of factly. “Can somebody help me get to the meeting room?”

Yong was mad at how good she looked. Her hair was a shade of dark blonde, parted at the side. She gave up on the bangs and let her forehead breathe. The epitome of decorum and style, the designer clothes that cover her lithe body were tastefully conservative. Then again, Yong knew that Byul wasn’t conservative in other areas. She pinched herself to get rid of the thoughts. 

“It’s fine, Mrs. Kim.” Some kiss-ass Junior Analyst said. “Ms. Yongsun, please accompany Mrs. Kim back to the meeting and take her coffee with you.”

Yong’s head snapped to the door’s direction. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Sure.” Yong took a tray with the coffee. “Let’s go, Mrs. Kim.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Miss Kim”

Yong turned to Byul who had stopped walking. 

“Your coffee’s gonna get cold if we loiter, Miss Moon. I mean, Missus Kim.” She spat the name out like it was dirty.

Byul walked over to where Yong was standing. “Give me a chance… to apologize, please.”

“This is neither the time nor place for that.”

“Ok.” 

Yong resumed walking, but had to stop when her companion spoke up again.

“Then, how about you give me the time and place?”


	6. Pandora

The sky opened up and poured. Maybe, it was sympathetic towards Yongsun and her bad mood. She won’t even mention her bad luck. Her beautiful car broke down that morning when she needed to run errands that required a lot of driving around. 

She clutched at the paper bag full of foodstuff she purchased in preparation to go home. It was already dark out and wet. She downloaded an app for booking taxis, but they’re all booked. 

Calling the girls would be a no no because it’s a Saturday night and they’re probably at a schedule. She missed dancing with them and she’d probably drop by one day. 

A car stopped in front of her. She recognised the vehicle. The passenger side window lowered to reveal Byul’s man driving. 

“Ms.Yongsun, let’s go. I’ll bring you home. Was about to pick the boss up anyway.”

Yongsun peeked at the backseat. Nobody was there. Out of desperation she went in.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “There might be no right time and place.” She answered Byul when she asked. They went back to the meeting room. Byul to the front with all the bosses, Yong at the back with all the young ones. She drank the coffee that was meant for Byul herself as an act of defiance. _

  
  
  
  
  


Byul eyed a light blue handkerchief beside her at her car’s backseat. 

“Oppa, was somebody else in here?” 

Her driver briefly looked at her then at the cloth she was stricken by. 

“Oh. That? Must be Yongsun’s. I saw her stranded on my way to you.”

Byul snatched up the slightly damp cloth and brought it to her nose. It still smelled like Yong. She ignored her driver’s gaze at the rearview mirror and stuffed it in her bag.

  
  
  
  


The door was opened by a very attractive lady. Byul checked the unit’s number. She’s sure she got the right one.

The woman raised both of her eyebrows at Byul in question.

It struck Byul as to where she saw her before. She’s Yong’s pole dancing partner. 

“Who is it, Irene?” Yong’s voice rang from inside.

“Some mute lady.” The Irene person said. “Come and identify.” 

Yong had a big smile on her face when she stood behind Irene, she rested her chin on Irene’s shoulder sweetly. The smile melted when she saw who it was. 

“Byul.” Yong clucked her tongue. 

Irene narrowed her eyes at Byul menacingly. 

“It’s ok. You can wait for me inside.” Yongsun reassured the small but scary person.

“Are you sure?” Irene patted Yong’s cheek in a way that got Byul balling her fists. She closed her eyes and counted to ten remembering what her therapist said about her jealous tendencies. Thankfully, she calmed down. 

“What’s up?” Yong asked. 

“Uh…You left something in my car last time?” Byul raised the handkerchief and what looked like a gold Pandora bracelet. Yong recognized it by the number of times that she’d browsed it online, sometimes in Byul’s presence. 

“The hanky is mine but that pretty bracelet isn’t.” Yong pinched the hanky off Byul’s grasp. 

“Do you want it?” 

“Nice try.” Yong rolled her eyes at Byul. “Goodbye now, Byul.”

The door closed in Byul’s face. Her therapist won’t approve of her coming to Yong’s but he didn’t say anything about crying over her. Alone in her car later, Byul cried. 

  
  
  
  


The next time they saw each other was in another meeting. Seemed like a Senior Analyst had taken a shine on Yong. He had taken her under his wing as those tenured usually do. 

She had to try hard not to look at Byul’s way while it was going on, although she’s sure the other woman was looking at her. The notes she’d taken were as usual flawless. Her boss was pleased. She ignored the way his hands lingered on hers when she handed them to him. 

“You need to report if he tries anything.” Her head snapped to where the voice came from. 

“Mrs. Kim, it’s rude to creep around people.”

“I was honestly passing by and saw through the glass.” Byul’s heels clacked against the tiles when she walked. The red bottoms peeped as she did. Loubotins. Of course. 

“Sure.” 

“I am not that desperate, Yo— Ms. Kim.” 

“Why are you here?”

“It’s my company. Well, mostly.” Byul motioned for Yong to follow her. She was looking around to see if they were being watched. Some employees were indeed watching. Yong followed reluctantly. Byul’s indirectly her boss after all. She couldn’t believe she’s in this situation again.

They entered an old fashioned solar room where inside was a lush mini garden. The soft sunlight hit Byul the moment they stepped in making her pale skin glow under the light. Yong was mesmerized.

“What?” Byul touched her own face.

“It’s the first time I saw you in daylight. I mean the first time under the sun.” 

The implications of the statement made them both blush. 

“What do you need me here for?” Yong asked almost in a whisper. Her need to sit down was great as she’s debating within herself whether to fight or fly. She saw a garden bench and sat putting the documents she was carrying down beside her.

A smile bloomed on Byul’s face at the question. 

“Just shying away from prying eyes.”

“I didn’t know your family owns this company. And mind you, I researched.” Yong raised a brow.

“It’s a recent stock acquisition and before you say anything. We were already eyeing this before I even knew you.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.”

“Yes, you were.”

They both ducked their heads to hide their smiles. Yong missed the easy banter. She missed the woman in front of her. 

“I missed you.” Byul said what Yong couldn’t.

“I… I need to go.” Yong quickly gathered her wits and walked out of a dangerous situation.

  
  
  
  


Yong watched Byul walk with an air of aloofness inside the wide office room she’s sharing with a few other new analysts. She saw her carrying the papers Yong had left behind at the solar room. 

“Miss Kim. I need what’s listed on here sent to me by Friday.” It’s not true but it’s a valid excuse.

Yong bowed and walked Byul out. 

“What? No Pandora bracelet?” She said when they’re out of earshot. 

Byul scoffed. 

“I’m learning.” 

  
  
  
  


The next few times that they met each other at the office. Byul only bowed to Yongsun. She had been coming in more infrequently; just every now and then to check on the direction the business was going. The network had been doing well since the change of management. 

The gifts that Yong only ever sent back stopped coming. It was a relief. 

It didn’t mean that the communication died entirely. Byul would text or call to ask how she’s been. They’d talk well into the night about anything but romance and its parts. Sometimes she’d bravely venture and ask Yong out. So far she’d dodge the offers, neither agreeing nor refusing. 

As if on cue, Yong’s phone chimed. It’s Byul asking if she’s free that fine Saturday afternoon. She was manning their restaurant, her father had somewhere to go. She really shouldn’t answer but she found herself typing anyway. 

Byul showed up an hour later in a designer t-shirt, dark pants, loafers, and a suit jacket. Perched on her nose was a chic looking pair of round glasses. She’s looking expensive.

“That’s dressing down?” The incredulity was apparent on Yong’s face.

“How about now?” The other woman took off her suit jacket. 

“You’re ridiculous.” She took the jacket from Byul to hang.

“What can I help you with?” 

“Nothing really. I’m working on paperwork. I am organizing appa’s papers and checking some things for him.”

In truth Yong just wanted to see Byul’s reaction. 

“Ok, you made me come here so I can stare at you while you work?” A look of confusion and mild irritation passed by Byul’s face. She closed her eyes in consideration, then it vanished. “Ok, that’s actually not a bad idea. But seriously?”

“Fine. You can help me organize these.” She handed Byul three bulky folders with a mischievous smile on her lips. They contain files that she already reviewed but haven’t gotten around getting back in order.

They worked side by side in relative silence. Yong had to admit that Byul’s presence was comforting. Time ticked by and they got so engrossed with work they got oblivious to its passing. Some of the restaurant's staff took pity on them and gave them food. 

“Your appa’s business is doing well. By the looks of it you might be able to add a floor by next year.” Byul declared taking off her glasses. The bulky folders’ contents were already organized but her neck was killing her. She closed her eyes as she rolled her head against her shoulder untying knotted muscles. 

Yong found herself staring at the elegant neck that the action revealed. 

Byul caught her staring. 

Yong cleared her throat. 

“It is. We’re indeed gonna be adding that floor next year.” 

They were both impressed at the other's knowledge of business. But neither knew what to say next. The air hung stale between them in a pregnant pause.

“It’s been a year, huh?” Byul finally spoke.

“A year and some odd months. Yes.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” 

“I missed you.”

“You’ve mentioned.”

“Your girlfriend is very pretty.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

The sigh of relief that Byul let out was loud.

“Wanna be mine?”

“No.” 

“Oh.” Byul sank back into the softness of the office chair, hands clasped on her lap.

Yong rose from her own sit and stood in front of Byul. 

“I’ve heard you’ve gone to therapy.”

“From whom?”

“Jin.”

“That tattletale.”

“Your husband is very handsome.” 

“It’s true.”

“Arranged marriage?” Yong voiced out a hunch.

“Yes.”

“But he’s not your love?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna be mine instead?” She tipped Byul’s chin upward.

The eyes that looked up at her were glassy with unshed tears. She took Byul’s clasped hands off her lap and dropped herself there.

Byul pulled her closer and nuzzled on her hair.

“Yes please, Ms. Kim.” Lips grazed her ear and it made Yong shiver. “I wanna be yours. ”

She turned her head to catch those lips in a long overdue kiss.


	7. Safari

If you were to tell a younger Yongsun that she’d be some woman’s mistress at 25 she’d have laughed at your face. Her original plan in life was straighter. Pun intended of course. The plan was to graduate, get a job, rise at the said job at any cost. Then she would date some man, marry the said man, and have a child to lock in the partnership. Her partner should help her improve her status. All the works.

Never had it ever occured to Yong that she’d be in an illicit affair purely because of soft feelings. If it had been about money, it wouldn’t be out of character. If she hadn’t had any feelings for Byul, she wouldn’t even blink at the betrayal and just accept the offer of material comfort.

Looking at the woman sleeping flushed close to her. She couldn’t help but feel her heart swell about ten times bigger. 

Byul moved in her sleep, Yong’s name on her lips. 

“I’m here.” She answered, not even sure if Byul’s conscious because the woman had the habit of talking in her sleep. Yong found that it was the reason Byul never slept over when they had their former arrangement. 

The woman revealed many things while in slumber. Like random numbers that Yong was sure could be passwords to some account. 

Also, the fact that she’s jealous of Irene was revealed in those moments. It never showed on her face whenever she’s with Yong and friends. Yes, they’ve met each other formally. Yong introduced them amidst good food at her parents’ restaurant. Her friends were accepting, except Irene. The woman waved her hand disapprovingly and excused herself making excuses about her politician boyfriend needing company. Byul’s face remained stoic at that moment, but sleep revealed the opposite. Yong kissed the sleeping woman then and then again when they woke up. 

Their physical relationship was reduced to just kissing. They were taking things slowly. It’s ironic given the things they’ve already done would make a playboy blush. 

If Yong were to be honest she’d say she’s sick of it. Byul had been a little too careful of her as of late that sometimes Yong wished her girlfriend would be a little disrespectful in bed. 

Careful not to spook Byul, Yong moved cautiously. She’d decided to give her girlfriend something good to wake up to. Starting by giving Byul butterfly kisses on the tummy, Yong then moved her attention lower. The younger woman had always been a light sleeper so it was no surprise when her eyes started fluttering to consciousness the moment Yong slipped her plaid pajama bottoms off. 

  
  
  
  


Byul was having a very nice dream. In it, she and Yong was in a treehouse somewhere that looked like a safari watching the sunset and lounging. More importantly they were naked and her girlfriend was doing really sexy things to her. Suddenly, there were butterflies that landed on everything that Yong touched like her touch left a sweetness that the butterflies crave. There were now a number of the creatures on her inner thighs, where Yong was caressing just moments ago, tickling her. Byul bit her lip a little harder than intended. The pain brought her to full consciousness. She looked down hoping to find the colorful winged creatures, but found her girlfriend dropping light kisses between her legs instead. 

She reached down to thread her fingers through Yong’s soft, dark hair. 

“Good morning, Yong.” Byul greeted with sleep gruffened voice. 

The woman didn’t answer instead she started pulling down Byul’s cotton undies down her legs and off. 

A gasp came out of Byul’s mouth when Yong’s mouth descended on her. Wet tongue tip danced on her clit. She sucked in air through her teeth at the teasing. Her mind was still cloudy with sleep but her hips bucked, raising her knee up to chase the contact. She felt warm hands slid under to caress her ass before settling on gripping it as Yong continued abusing her swollen clit. The wet sounds Yong’s efforts produced were obscene and it’s driving Byul absolutely crazy. The muscles between her crack tightened when she tried to keep her sex up to receive her lover’s lapping tongue and a pair of lips that’s working hard at sucking. Her grip on Yong’s hair tightened when a particularly good suck had her spilling her pleasure on her lover’s chin. 

She was still shaking in the aftermath when Yong crawled up to give her a sweet sweet kiss in the mouth. 

“Good morning, my love.” 

When Byul was herself again a few moments later, she returned the favor. 

  
  
  
  


“Let’s never take things slow again please.” Yong plead at Byul during breakfast at her place while chewing on her oatmeal and mix berries. “I am a woman with needs, Babe.” 

“I was just concerned that you’d think I’m only in it for the sex.” Byul meticulously chopped the banana that she prefers with her oatmeal.

“Moon Byul Yi, I love you and I wanna be with you.” Yong moved closer to kiss Byul with her blueberry stained lips. “You can have me any time, any day. I’m all yours.”

Byul stuck out her tongue at Yong to show her the blueberry seeds Yong unwittingly transferred. “Blueberry seeds and all?”

“Blueberry seeds and all.”


	8. Going Gaga

The glances. Yong could feel them boring at the back of her head the moment she turned her back at the office. 

The whispers. Yong could hear them get quiet the moment she stepped into the room. 

It had gone on for a little too long to be comfortable. She had a hunch on the cause. Somebody might have had a whiff of her relationship with Byul. Her latest promotion didn’t help to cease the talks. In fact they had escalated. 

Office gossip. The real poison of the workplace. Stress on deadlines and quotas easily sunk in comparison. 

“Hey, Yongsun,” 

It’s Chorong, the Executive Secretary of the Head of Sales. They had gone closer over the past years that Yong had been an errand girl AKA a newbie analyst. Countless days of her going to and fro Chorong’s department pushed them together. 

“I need to talk to you.” 

Yong urged her to continue with a nod. 

“In private.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The shot was perfect, almost like it’s planned. There could be no denying of who was in it. Yongsun’s face had a kind of dreamy look while slightly looking up at the person hugging her from behind. Hands were gently holding her close in a protective way. Gentle wind teased the skirt she was wearing into a slight balloon. It was romantic. 

“These were making rounds on secret office group chats.” Chorong inspected her oval-cut nails. Perfect for no-nonsense typing jobs and for accessing networked computers of those working under her boss. “It’s pretty… scandalous.”

“I can see that.”

“I don’t know where and who else this reached. I just thought you deserve to know.” 

Yong reached out to pat Chorong’s hand. “Thank you, Rongie.”

“I’m sure you’d do the same for me.” 

“Who better to watch out for each other than us.” Yong could only nod sincerely. 

“Bottom feeders.” They shared a fist bump, remembering the time when they were both newbies. “So… one of the bosses, huh?” 

The internal conflict was getting real for Yong at that moment. She and Chorong were friends but something was holding her back. 

“This is a misunderstanding.” She simply said. 

Chorong cocked an eyebrow. 

“Look,” Yong continued. “I tripped over my own feet. I was saved. That’s it.” 

It didn’t sound like something Chorong would buy. 

“Right.” Chorong drew out. “People are gonna think what they wanna think though, Yong. Be careful.”

  
  
  
  
  


“What am I looking at?” The late afternoon sun glowed behind Byul’s head framing her like a backlight, the drama of the moment made Yong catch her breath. 

“I…” Yong couldn’t quite formulate something to say, with her senses still captured by her girlfriend’s beauty. 

An iPad Pro was shoved unceremoniously onto her hands. 

“Why are you…” She started, a wee bit irritated but her mind froze at what she saw. “I can explain.” 

Byul crossed her arms in front of her, eyebrows up. 

“Come on. Do you honestly think Jin and I would be in some kind of relationship?” 

Silence was Byul’s answer. 

The silence was further encouraged by Yong not making an effort to explain. 

“Look, let’s not do that thing where we don’t talk about uncomfortable things.” If there’s anything that both of them shared; it’s stubbornness. Byul learned this after a while of living with Yong. The decision of living together wasn’t even discussed; Byul’s things just gradually started to accumulate at Yong’s apartment. The next thing they knew there were two toothbrushes at the sink where there once was one. “Tell me something. Anything.”

Yong’s lips were a thin line. A sure sign of her retreating inside her shell, but Byul’s words brought her back out. 

“We met each other that time because I asked for his recommendation for work.” She finally said. “I nearly tripped and he caught me. I wasn’t whoring myself around.” 

“I didn’t think so.” 

“Yes, you did.”

“I didn’t!” Byul trapped Yong’s hands in hers. “You did what you had to do. I kinda get it.” 

“The office had been talking about this.”

“They think you’re Jin’s mistress?” Byul guffawed. Tears started coming out of her eyes from laughing. “Sorry. It’s too funny.” 

“It’s not funny. Stop it.” Yong chastised but the ice had finally broken. She had to bite back a smile.

“What do you say to keeping it that way? That could also prevent unwanted attention from your coworkers because, I swear to God, I am an inch away from having that guy from HR fired.” The thought of the guy who was hovering over Yong made Byul hot around the collar. 

“How did you know about the guy from HR?”

Byul stammered out a vague answer. 

“You promised not to have me followed!” Yong was livid.

“Hey, wait a minute. I think the real question here is why don’t I know about the guy from HR from you?”

It was a stand-off. The silence that followed stretched so thick, Yong had to exit the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Am I wrong?” Few patrons dotted the bar at that hour. Byul swirled her drink a few times before downing it neatly. Seulgi refilled her glass with decanted wine. 

“I cannot say, Unnie.” 

“You’re kind of useless.” 

“Well, given you’ve never told me the particulars of this fight, then I guess I am.” Seulgi only nodded. 

The slurring of Byul’s words were a strong indication that she’s on her way to not talking at all in a few. 

Strong arms gathered her closely. She could hear Seulgi talking, but her hearing wasn’t working properly too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sunlight was too strong and shining directly at her eyes. 

“Yong.” She called out but there was no answer. “Yong, please close the curtain.”

“Yong’s not here.” It was Jin’s voice.

“Well, not-Yong, please close the curtains.” 

Darkness followed the smooth mechanical sound of the curtains closing. It took a few moments more before Byul could open her eyes.

“When is this gonna end?” 

“What’s gonna end?”

“This madness… obviously. You have to stop going gaga for the dispensable.” The bed dipped. An indication that Jin had lain beside her. 

“Jin…”

“You had her back for quite some time now, Honey.” She felt her husband took her hand in his, totally engulfing it. “When are you leaving her? Aren’t you bored?”

“You released that photo, didn’t you?” 

“She’s a plaything, Byul-ah.” 

“She’s a person.”

“I can buy you ten of the like.” The indignation in Jin’s voice bled out. “She’s not part of our world. Her kind would spread their legs for the right price. Heck, maybe, even for me.” 

Byul tightened her grip on Jin’s hand; hard enough to hurt. 

“Don’t.”

“You think I haven’t sampled the goods? How did you think I knew she’s the best?” 

“You’re lying.” 

“Think whatever helps you sleep beside her at night.” Jin shook Byul’s grip off harshly before getting off the bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Another photo surfaced in the coming week. Yong was straddling Jin in an alley in Chinatown. 

Byul poured coffee over her laptop when the image loaded, frying it. 


	9. Hoochie

“You know that saying, one step forward; two steps back?” Seulgi slid another shot of expensive tequila at Byul. Another night, another drinking session. “That’s you and your little woman.”  
  
  
  
“She’s older than all of us here, you know.” The burn of the alcohol taken with no chaser, not even salt, tasted so awful but Byul preferred it that way.  
  
  
  
“She’s also more intelligent than all of us combined, you said.” Hani scrunched her nose in disapproval. “Not likely, but whatever.”  
  
  
  
“I liked you more when you were not here.” Byul punched Hani lightly. Her friend had been off to whichever part of the world being a lawyer without borders. Hani’s aging father had decided to leave their law firm to his only daughter, forcing the free-spirited Hani home. “We know you’re a weirdo—”  
  
  
  
“Child prodigy.”  
  
  
  
“A weirdo child prodigy, but you don’t have to rub it on our faces.”  
  
  
  
“I can’t help it that I’m amazing.”  
  
  
  
Seulgi broke them apart before they started fighting for real.  
  
  
  
“Our baby Seulgi’s doing so well for herself. Tell me, baby girl, what did you blackmail your father with that he finally gave you finances to procure this club?” Hani wanted to know what she’d missed while missing for three years.  
  
  
  
“Adultery and it’s from my uncle, actually. Father would never give me money, you know that.” Seulgi’s mogul father was a strong believer of being tight fisted in money matters.  
  
  
  
“So, that’s why she was emailing me questions about the illegalities of blackmail.” Hani turned her attention to a rapidly drinking Byul. “Hey, slow down. You need to tell me everything about this hoochie woman. I am intrigued.”  
  
  
  
“She’s not a hoochie and not the only problem.”  
  
  
  
“Oh? What else then?”  
  
  
  
“Jin and something else.”  
  
  
  
“What’s His Majesty done? I thought you said he was fine with it? Also, you should have invited your little pet. I would have loved to meet her.”  
  
  
  
“Will you all stop calling her my pet? She’s my—” Byul stopped. Her head was swimming in alcohol. She’s a married woman sleeping with another. Yongsun was her mistress. “Oh, God. Yong is my mistress.”  
  
  
  
“Byulie is Einstein-level genius, if you ask me.” Hani nodded at Seulgi’s direction. Their youngest friend only giggled. They clinked their glasses together in solidarity.  
  
  
  
“Have I told you I liked you better when you were away?”  
  
  
  
Bent on ignoring Hani, Byul checked her phone for any communication from Yong. A habit she’d had lately. The woman had only texted once since she left their home a month ago. Her own reply was sent a little over an hour ago of her whereabouts. Yong hadn’t replied back.  
  
  
  
“So, you want to get a divorce? Is that why you needed to see me?”  
  
  
  
“Hani, You know I can’t do that.” The scandal that would follow could not only bring shame to the family but also result to Byul being cut off the family affection and money.  
  
  
  
“So, why am I here?”  
  
  
  
“Did it ever occur to you that I need a friend?”  
  
  
  
Hani sputtered over her drink. Seulgi crossed the VIP room to give Byul an overdue hug.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, for not being present lately. The club was just starting and the circumstances of how I obtained the money was a mess.” Seulgi snuggled on to her friend. “I’d tell you all about it some other time. For now, let’s tackle this scandal.”  
  
  
  
“Scandal?” The word got Hani’s full attention.  
  
  
  
“Jin had a social media manager sent out a rather compromising photo of him and Byulie’s mistress.” Seulgi explained. “Now, everyone and their mothers think that Solar is Jin’s mistress.”  
  
  
  
“Now, the first photo can easily be denied. I have already arranged it to be part of a new ad campaign for one of our Beijing hotels. Problem is: I received another photo. If that one surfaced publicly and our parents found out, they’ll start an investigation.” Byul pointed at herself. “I’m gonna be dead meat.”  
  
  
  
“Or worse disinherited.”  
  
  
  
Three heads nodded in unison.  
  
  
  
“But why would Jin do that? That guy worships the ground you walk on, Byulie.”  
  
  
  
Byul swigs another drink. “That’s the thing. I found out it wasn’t from Jin.”  
  
  
  
The thought of the photo made Byul’s stomach churn. Both people in the photo were worked up and sweaty. It had looked intense that she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming out when she saw it. She had wanted to march on home and show Yong to whom she belonged to, but their relationship wasn’t like that anymore. Yong would hate it and Byul would hate herself too if she did that. So, she postponed going home to until she’d cooled her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is this about?” Jin trapped Byul’s hands between his hands and chest. His wife just came barging in his study to wrestle with him. They haven’t fought like this since middle school and it’s nostalgic.  
  
  
  
Byul threw a printed photo at Jin’s desk when they finally calmed down. It had been a while of cold shoulder from both parties. “I told you I am not leaving her.”  
  
  
  
She watched her husband ran his fingers over the photo.  
  
  
  
“This isn’t from me. In fact,” Jin disconnected his iPad from its keyboard’s cradle and handed it to Byul. “I got sent one too. Seriously, what is with the two of you always manhandling me? This was taken when I was following her around to buy her services.”  
  
  
  
Along with the photo is a thinly veiled threat of exposing Jin and his supposed mistress.  
  
  
  
“They don’t have a very good investigating team that much we can tell.” If the blackmailers had enough sense at all. They wouldn’t make such a novice mistake.  
  
  
  
“I refused their demand for money maybe, that’s why they sent it to you.”  
  
  
  
“I’m calling our lawyers.”  
  
  
  
“No!” Jin was fast in intercepting the plan. “They’re our parent’s lawyers. Keep in mind that our parents are still richer than us. Do you want to get in trouble when they found out?”  
  
  
  
“The real question is how is it that they haven’t found out yet?”  
  
  
  
“Byul-ah, You might not like what I’m about to tell you.”  
  
  
  
The pause that followed was too long.  
  
  
  
“Jin…”  
  
  
  
“Our parents do think that Yong is my mistress.”  
  
  
  
The pause that followed was longer.  
  
  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
  
  
“What more can I say? I asked father a favor for her advancement in the company. He thought she’s my mistress then. Why do you think I have been trying to split you two up? If you could only leave this… this woman it’ll make our lives easier.” Jin strutted to his liquor cupboard. “Now that these photos surfaced, it reinforced the idea.”  
  
  
  
“But do you personally think those things you said about her?”  
  
  
  
“Ofcourse, I do. I’m sure she’s an amazing woman for her economic stature, but you wouldn’t catch me falling for one.” A deep sigh escaped Jin’s lips mingling with the brandy he’d been drinking. “Why couldn’t you have fallen for me instead?”  
  
  
  
Byul scoffed. “I have had fallen for you.”  
  
  
  
The laugh Jin let out was tinged with a choking sadness. “Not the way, I would have wanted you to.”  
  
  
  
“Jin-” Speaking was suddenly difficult.  
  
  
  
“Yes, wife?”  
  
  
  
“You know I love you, right?”  
  
  
  
“Stop. Stop right now.” A dragon paperweight dropped to the floor at Jin’s erratic hand flailing. “I hate Yongsun but I do really love you. I’m telling father that she’s my mistress. We’re gonna look for the source of this madness. They’ll tolerate my womanizing but Byul I don’t want you to be in the news again. Remember that last time?”  
  
  
  
Byul nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
“Please be careful about being seen with her, for the meantime.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A warm hand cupped her chin, gently coaxing her to look up. It was Yong, asking her if she was ready to go home. She surged upward then forward, catching the other woman off-guard, into a tight hug.  
  
  
  
“I don’t say it often or at all, but you know I love you, right?” Byul murmured her alcohol-tainted confession into Yong’s hair.  
  
  
  
“I know.” Yong’s breathy answer tickled her neck.  
  
  
  
Her deep sigh of relief got taken in by Yong’s mouth in an unexpected kiss. It was timid and careful and unlike anything that they’ve shared before. It’s like a shy first kiss of lovers who had no idea where they stand. Their fingers tangled in each others hair in a sort of half-grasp, half caress.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry.” The warm gust of the apology took Byul’s breath away.  
  
  
  
“Me too. I’m sorry.” She said when she finally got her wind back.  
  
  
  
“I’m Hani.”  
  
  
  
“And I’m Seulgi.”  
  
  
  
“Kim Yongsun. I work under the Kim Holdings.” Yong offered her hand for a shake which the ladies readily took. She saved face for Byul who’s stood beside her quietly blushing.  
  
  
  
“We’re Byulie’s friends. Don’t worry about it.” We know who you are— but that remained unspoken. They simply exchanged small talk while Byul got ready to leave.  
  
  
  
They bowed low to each other when it was time to end the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They barely made it home before things started to get heated. The car’s partition went up as soon as Byul grasped at the back of Yong’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
  
  
“We can’t.” Byul managed to breathe out.  
  
  
  
“We can’t?” Confusion pierced through Yong’s cloud of lust and longing.  
  
  
  
“Go back at your place.”  
  
  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
  
  
Byul told Yong about the situation at hand in great detail. How they couldn’t be seen together for a while because once the investigation started she’s sure she will be followed 24/7.  
  
  
  
Pressing the intercom, Yong told the driver to drive around Seoul while they took consolation in each other’s bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Drop me off a street away from my parents’ restaurant. The one with the broken cctv.” Yong gave up on fixing her bra. The delicate lace was torn in the heat of the moment. She stashed it in Byul’s bag earning a sad but fond smile from her girlfriend.  
  
  
  
“Call me when you get home?” Byul asked, eyebrows furrowed and her lower lip jutted out very much like a child about to cry.  
  
  
  
Yong nodded and got out of the car but not before she kissed both of Byul’s hands not knowing when she’ll be able to do so freely again.


	10. Pandora

Warm breaths and sultry moans mingled together in an erotic duet. Two bodies rose up and down along with the rhythm of passion mixed with longing bred by a few months of not being able to see each other. 

“I missed you.” Yongsun panted against Byul’s temple. Her hand held on her lover’s head for balance while she bounced on two fingers steadily pumping up in her. “I missed you so much.”

“You missed me fucking you senseless like this?” Byul caught on a nipple on a bouncing breast in front of her, sucking hard enough to earn a smack from her paramour. 

“You’re so cocky.” Yong moaned out, clamping on the fingers inside her half-hoping Byul would cramp. However it felt so deliciously wild when she did it that she couldn’t help but loosen up then grind down more on the dexterous digits. Her wetness coating it with a shiny sheen that made them slip into her effortlessly. She’s still extremely turned on that she didn’t mind the annoyance at all.

“You love me.” Byul smiled, head buried between ample breasts. She licked a wet line towards Yong’s bobbing throat, sucking on the pliant flesh there.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes!” She felt Byul moving upward to feast on an ear, licking and nibbling on the sensitive lobe. The sensual sensations threatened to overwhelm Yong and it’s all she wanted. She craved to drown in the emotions, to feel wholly ravaged, wanted, and loved. She wanted to be loved. “Tell me you do… Tell me that you love me.”

“I love you, baby.” Byul’s sexy hoarseness tickled her ear. “I love that you’re so tight.”

Like aphrodisiac fueling on her desire, the words washed through her helping her nearly tip over the edge. She reached down to flick on her own swollen clit as Byul continued her devotion to the sensitive zones near her ear and the back of it. Meanwhile, adept fingers curled and stimulated the right spots inside her.

A tight knot of an orgasm built below her navel, growing tighter by each flick and press of their fingers but Yong needed more. 

“More, babe. Harder, babe.” Almost breathless in her plea for release.

Byul shifted and obliged. Using her thigh as support, she backed Yong fully against the tall headboard. Each thrust was forceful, noisily banging the bed in contact with the wall again and again and again. 

The assault to her senses was too much that Yong had to bite her own lip to keep from screaming out. The new angle of thrusts gave a delicious friction that made her walls flutter. Pain spiked with pleasure was bringing her to a new level of being possessed. There was no one else she'd rather lead her to this height except Byul. 

“I’m so close. Please.” Hot pleas breezed out of her mouth into Byul’s waiting one. They were so close, it was as if they’re breathing as one. “Please tell me…”

“I love you, Yongsun.” The equally breathy declaration did it. Yong spilled hotly on Byul’s hand making the thrusts come in easier and faster. 

They scrambled to have their mouths meet in a messy kiss. Body juices dripped and met but they couldn’t care less, all that mattered was the moment of togetherness; the amalgamation of desires. 

They topple over, still on top of each other on the queen sized bed of Yong’s new home. Fingers milking every single drop of orgasm they could. 

“6 months.” Were the first words Yong uttered when her world started to make sense again. She crawled to cover Byul’s naked body with her own and a layer of comforter. “6 months. 6 fucking months.”

“I heard you the first time, Unnie.” It’s new. The way Byul’s tongue rolled around the new addition to her pet names for Yong. U N N I E; it’s respectful but it made Yong hot around the collar at the same time. “I like your new house.” 

Yong hummed. It’s a gift for herself following a big promotion she got from her company. A Senior Analyst in just 4 years is something that deserved a big pat on the back. Nothing patted a back more than a house in an upscale neighborhood with a wide yard and an enoteca that she hasn't even seen yet because she’s not interested in wines or wine cellars. It made her parents proud, so it’s all well. Nevermind that she’s neck deep in debt at the moment. Nothing that she couldn’t pay with a couple of big commissions. She’s not worried. 

“You’re using a new car?” She asked instead. 

“Not new. Just not mine.” 

Yong hummed again. Ofcourse. Seok Jin’s. At this point her solar reputation as a great business analyst was paired with a scandal. A hushed scandal. She’s known as Kim Seok Jin’s mistress in the underground. All the carefully curated evidence pointed to the ruse. It made her notorious and untouchable. She found she didn’t even mind one bit.

“Does this mean, we can be together more often?” She felt a kiss feather on her upturned wrist courtesy of Byul Yi. 

“Yes and No.” Byul slipped a thigh in between Yong’s and lifted a knee effectively lifting Yong until she propped herself on top of Byul. “Some business partners were worried about the integrity of Kim Holdings when the scandal did explode. We can’t be chummy in public but I could always bring Jin’s car inside your impressively gated home. And I mean ALWAYS. Plus we can always go abroad.”

The scandal that blew up overnight thanks to their business competitors who started the issue. Yong wasn’t named but Jin and Byul were the gossip rags’ poster couple of failed marriages. 

At the least, Byul came out of it as the martyr wife who vehemently defended her husband’s innocence. And Jin came out as an ultimate man for having Byul below his thumb while keeping a mistress down low. It was favorable for public image but some partners were worried about the cohesiveness of the ties between the two families who own the biggest shares. 

“And one more thing, Unnie.” Byul flipped them so they changed positions. “They’re demanding heirs.”


	11. Hellas

_ There is no need to be bitter about life. _

A mantra that was stuck in Kim Yongsun’s head for a while now. Ever since Moon Byul Yi, heiress to the Kim Holding’s empire, told her about the need to produce the next generation of rich kids was now upon them. 

_ There is no need to be bitter about life. _

She calculated that it would take her 36 more years to level up to Kim's current level of wealth. By then she’d be close to retirement and the Kims would still probably be richer. 

_ There is no need to be bitter about life. _

One just had to accept that life has always been bitter. That no matter how long the hours Yongsun spent working for the man, how much money she had in her bank account, nor how wide her yard already was. Kim Seok Jin’s yard would always be wider or she could give her landscape architect a call tomorrow and ask her how she could gain an inch of advantage. She could at least make her actual yard wider than Jin’s. 

There was another thing she could do. She swiped at her sweaty forehead and turned her full attention to the woman above her in the jiu jitsu mat. 

“Where have you been?” Irene got her in a classic guard position. “Pay attention, Kim.” 

She grunted and grabbed her sparring partner by the collar and the elbow. Using her legs, she easily switched their position. She grinned as she finished executing a clean scissor sweep straight to a perfect arm lock that got her friend tapping out in pain. 

“Pay attention, Bae.” 

Jokingly, Irene punched her in the jaw when they got up the mat. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Can you slow down?” If stares could kill. Yong would be dead meat driving. Irene’s knuckles were white as the shirt she’s wearing. “I would like to reach my 30s.”

“I would like to reach my late 20s at least.” Hwasa reached up to hold on the handle bar near her. “Or marry Wheein. Whichever comes first.”

“You know what? We’ve been friends for a long time, but we haven’t even seen this Wheein’s shadow.” Irene finally let go of her death grip on her seatbelt. 

“She’s a busy woman.” Hwasa tossed her now long black hair to the side. She’s now a full grown adult who’s been killing it on the dancing circle. A dance from “THE HWASA” costs an arm and a leg. It’s not an issue since her clientele can afford an arm, a leg, heck they can afford the whole body anatomy. 

The whole car swayed when Yongsun made an abrupt turn, tossing Hwasa into the empty seat beside her on the back seat. 

“Holy shit, Kim Yongsun. If I had known you’d be like this. I would have taken my own car!” Irene punched Yong’s bare shoulder. It must sting but Yong ignored it and got out of the car. They’re on a plateau overlooking the entirety of Seoul. 

Hwasa and Irene could only watch as their friend leaned on the railing, protecting people from toppling over the edge, and screamed obscenities and grievances at the top of her lungs. Something about never being enough and life being unfair. They caught mentions of her lover’s name and some others they don’t know. Finally, they ran to her side when she crumbled in a heap by one of the railpost. 

“There is no need to be bitter about life.” Yong kept on repeating as she sobbed on Irene’s shoulder making the fabric transparent. Hwasa stroked her hair, not knowing what to say. “Life is already bitter as it is.” 

  
  
  
  
  


They ended up at Yong’s very expensive home. Again. The same thing had been going down since the woman’s lover left for Greece. The sprawling green of the yard can be seen from the inside since the wall facing it is made out of glass. 

One of the concrete walls outside was in the process of being pushed back. Something about making the yard wider. Hwasa couldn’t remember all of Yong’s drunken mumblings. 

She knows what’s been going on. She had tried to warn her older friend about messing with the rich at the bud of the MoonSun relationship but she was young and Yong was horny. Nobody listens to young Hwasa.

“I mean, I know that this is eventually going to happen. I am not stupid.” Yong sniffed on her can of mixed drink. Bomi had boxes of assorted drinks delivered to her house. The youtuber couldn’t make it. She was in Thailand doing her vlog thing. The scent alone adds to her intoxication. She’s still not a good drinker. “But I wasn’t prepared to be this hurt.” 

Hwasa picks up her phone. It’s Sana video calling from Japan where she’s working as an idol. Their little baby made a name for herself. 

“Hello, Squirrel.” Hwasa calmly greets. She tilts the phone to where Yong and Irene were huddled. 

“Aw, I’ve read the groupchat. I’m so sorry I can’t be there.” 

“Oh shush, focus on your concert. We can handle this.” 

“Let me talk to unnie, atleast.”

Hwasa passed the phone on to Yong and watched the older woman’s face light up when she saw their baby squirrel’s face. 

“No, I can’t make her pregnant myself, Sanamana. You’re too cute.” Yong laughed for the first time in a few days. “But I will try!” 

Sana’s exclamation of disgust over Yong’s declaration made all three ladies laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  


“It’s so nice to hear your voice.” 

Honey. 

Byul’s voice flowed like smooth honey all over Yong. Their late night conversations had the highlight of her days since Byul retreated to Greece for her much needed rest. It didn’t also hurt that the country has a high success rate on IVF treatments. 

“Really now?” Byul purred. “I miss you too. I’m hugging the pillow that smells like u. Tight.” 

Yong envisioned her lover lying in bed cuddling the pillow drenched in the perfume that Yong sent. Jo Malone’s ‘Sea Salt and Wood Sage’ had been Byul’s favorite scent on her. 

“Hmmm…” There are so many things that Yong wanted to talk about but it might add to the stress that Byul’s already laden with. And it’s the last thing that Byul needed. She settled with the safest topic she could think of. “So, what are you wearing?”

Crisp laughter rings out of her earpiece. Byul’s throaty laugh coaxed a laugh out of Yong too. 

“A smile. I’m wearing a smile.” 

“Sexy. Just a smile?” The line went silent and Yong could have thought their call got cut off if not for the soft thuds she could hear in the background.

“I locked the door.” 

“Naughty.”

“Stop it.” Byul whined. “I wanna know how you’re doing. Stop roping me into having phonesex with you.”

“I’m doing fine. You’ll be back a few weeks after tomorrow’s procedure. I’m holding up alright.” The sentences sounded like lies even to Yong. 

“I’m sorry about all this.” Byul sighed. “It won’t change anything, I promise.”

A child added to an already complicated equation. It didn’t sound simple at all. 

“I added a nursery to my house.” Yong blurted out. 

“What?! That’s… That’s…” A sniffle followed. 

“Are you crying?”

“What will your family say?” 

“They don’t know. There are a lot of rooms in my house. I’ve kept it shut when they visit.” Yong swallowed a lump in her throat when Byul cried some more. “Will you be more emotional when you do get pregnant?”

That earned a laugh. “Shut up, Kim Yongsun.”

“I love you. You always make me feel better.” Yong sing-songed her declaration. And it’s true. No matter how difficult it was to swallow the situation, even one call from Byul was like soft water that helped push the bitter pill down. 

“I love you.” A long pause. “Do you think my parents would suspect something if I were to name the child Yongsun?”

An unladylike snort bursted out of Yong.

“Jin would kill me for sure.”

“You are more of a spouse to me than that idiot is.” Byul scoffed. “I hate him.”

“No, you don’t. He might be an idiot but he is your idiot.” Yong had long accepted that Jin would never disappear from their life. That their destinies were somehow intertwined with his. “Do you mean it?” 

“Mean what?”

“You see me as your wife?”

“Ddunie, we live together. You’re still the one I think of first when I wake up even when we're in the same bed. Even after 4 years. Yours are the arms I want to be around me when I fall asleep. I want this forever. I want to be selfish for once in my life.” She drew a deep breath. “I am not sorry for falling in love. I’m only sorry for being such a coward and not running away with you. Away from all this.” 

Running away would be such a perfect fairytale ending for them. But reality would always come knocking at their door sooner than later if they did. Byul was not an ordinary woman and neither was Yongsun. Byul was born into an established family that had kept a well curated image for centuries. And Yong, she had built an entire career and image that she couldn’t just walk away from without repercussions. If only they weren’t born in Korea where image was everything and perfection was a must. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Love.” Yong wanted nothing more than to envelope Byul in a tight hug at that moment. “Let us be rebels and let me name the child.”

“Ok, what do you have in mind?” Byul snickered. 

Yong contemplated for a while. She thought if Byul was a star, she’d need a sky to hang on. 

“Haneul?” 

“Haneul.” It rolled nicely on Byul’s tongue. “Haneul is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls tell me what you think


	12. Maserati

The crisp and chilly Korean air washed over her when she stepped out of the plane. She was just eager to get back to not being cooped up even when it’s in an amazing villa. The seclusion was by choice. Byul just wanted to be the healthiest she could be for the procedure. She needed the pregnancy to go through not only for her sanity’s sake but for the greater good as well. The child would not only save her family’s reputation but secure their hold on power. 

There was an odd clamoring as she approached the receiving area. She was almost afraid to step to the other side.

Just then a wave of photographers started to take Byul’s photos. Like a well orchestrated welcome that it was, Jin sauntered to his wife with a big bouquet of pink roses and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. He then proceeded to greet his mother-in-law who was with Byul on the Grecian holiday. 

“Welcome home, Byul-ah.” One of the many times that Byul was thankful that she had him. He held her close and placed a hand protectively over her relatively flat belly as they traversed the fiasco. Camera flashes were blinding and Byul wanted no more than to escape them. The society page of tomorrow’s newspapers would be abuzzed with the images and the latest gossip from the sweet reunion. 

  
  
  
  


“Why are you back so early?” Hani just wouldn’t let up with the questions. “I thought you’re giving birth in Greece? Have you been to the strawberry festival? I haven’t been checking social media lately. By the way, have you brought some of those Aphrodite Strawberries home? I’d kill to have some right now.”

“She’d kill you all the same if you don’t shut up.” Seulgi pulled Hani away from Byul. The lawyer had just arrived at Yong’s villa but she had been talking their ears off already. 

“I do have them.” Byul hands Hani a huge paper bag of the coveted confection. Her lawyer friend immediately perused the contents with glee.

“The baby is already making you a better person.” Hani already popped candy in her mouth. “Hmmm. This is heaven.”

Seulgi eyed the candy in trepidation but gave in to curiosity. A shocked gasp bursted out of her lips. “These are really good.”

“I know. I couldn’t stop eating them.” Byul also picked on the candy. “It’s too early for me to be craving things right?”

“The child will look like a strawberry.” All three pairs of eyes followed Yong’s entrance. 

“Working hard, unnie?” The sight of Yong excited Byul but she’s worried at the same time. “You’ve been working longer hours. Did you remember to eat?”

“I forgot. I have some campaigns that I need to simultaneously launch. The ones I told you about? For Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Beijing.” The woman all but collapsed in Byul’s arms who was dialing in a food order to feed her and their visitors. “Welcome back. Sorry I couldn’t pick you up at the airport.”

“The airport was a circus. I’m glad you weren’t there.” 

“Jin’s welcome committee was complete with paparazzi.” Hani handed Yong a piece of candy that the newcomer graciously accepted. It’s her first morsel of the day. 

The chocolate melted inside Yong’s mouth. It was pure bliss. 

“Oh really?” She looked at Byul incredulously. “It’s not wise to release a pregnancy statement now. You just came from a two-month holiday in Greece away from him. Tongues will wag.” 

“You’re right. Nobody’s made a statement yet.” Byul accepted a drink from the resident drink spiker Seulgi with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“That’s just a lemonade.” The club owner answered the silent question. 

Byul sipped her drink while talking to the food delivery person. 

“Jin’s building up the doting husband role? He’s making a sort of comeback?” Hani guessed.

“He’s corny.” Seulgi raised her own glass for a toast.

“Corny but smart.” Yong concluded.

All three women raised their non-alcoholic drinks to exchange cheers with Seulgi. 

  
  
  
  
  


So far almost nothing changed with the pregnancy. Byul went on with her everyday routines. She still met with different heads of business on an almost daily basis. She did workouts, although subdued. She’s not the kind to go partying often so nothing’s changed. The only obvious changes might be with her body. There was suddenly a need for her to go new bra shopping as her curves filled. 

Nothing had changed but there were some additions. Like the way Yong makes it a point to sing to her belly every night before bed. 

“There’s no need to go that hard with the singing, unnie. Haneul’s a baby not a judge for a singing competition.” Byul reached out to stroke Yong’s ample cheek, the one not rested on her bare belly. 

“They might become one.” 

The possibilities would be endless for the baby. The only inevitability was their future in becoming an heir to a vast business empire. Preparing the child for that would be the biggest challenge for the family. 

Byul looked down to find Yong kissing her belly when the singing stopped. 

“Come here.” She breathed out. 

They shared the softest of kisses and lightest of touches. 

“I won’t break, you know.” Byul roughly pushed Yong onto her back. 

“The baby…” Yong began.

“Is safe inside me.” Byul finished, climbing over Yong’s body to straddle her. “Let me turn the lights down. I don’t want you seeing the bulge.”

“No.” Yong anchored Byul with hands on her hips. “You’re beautiful as always.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“I think we should paint the nursery sky blue.” Yong said one Sunday while they were watching the sunset at Byul’s rest house at Jeju Island. There’s meat on the grill and budae jjigae bubbling on a butane stove between them. 

Byul pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. A certain thrill ran up and down her body suddenly. Unexpectedly. 

“Yes, sky blue is perfect.” Then. “You are not opposed to me buying you a new car are you?” She said instead of ‘I love you’.

If there is anything that was certain, it’s that Yong understands Byul after all the times they’ve been together. 

So she says, “Make it foreign.” instead of saying ‘I love you too’. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Another Chinese teahouse, another meeting with Kim Seokjin. Yong tugs her skirt lower as she hands the keys of her Maserati to a waiting valet. Jin called her out of nowhere to set an impromptu meeting about, quote and quote, THE child. Yong humored him even though it’s been cold and raining for a few days and only the desperate were out in that weather. 

“Miss Kim.” Jin greets her coldly. Colder than the temperature outside.

“Mr. Kim.” She greets back just as coldly. 

They bow to each other showing that even though they hate each other’s guts. They still respect each other. 

“I’d cut to the chase.” Jin pours his companion a drink of what he’s been drinking. Whiskey on the rocks. “How much? I want you to leave my wife. How much?”

The question shocked Yong but she didn’t show it. She knows negotiations. She’s comfortable with them. 

“You must be crazy.” She swirled her drink around the glass with no actual intention of drinking. 

“We are about to have a child, Miss Kim. She’s..” Jin looked like he had a few drinks. His neck was redder than his pink necktie. “My wife is barely home. I want to make sure she and my child are well taken care of.” 

“They’re well taken care of.” It’s annoying how Yong understands how Jin’s feeling. “This is not fair. We should include her in this conversation. We all want what’s best for everybody.” 

Yong made a move to leave. 

The laugh that Jin let out was bitter. “What’s next? Do we need to split custody too? This is ridiculous.”

The question made Yong stop in her tracks. A part of her didn’t want the child to live like that. “Look, Jin-“ 

Jin’s phone alerted them of a phone call . He raised a hand to stop Yong from speaking. 

“Hello?” He slurred. “What?! Where is she?” the panic in his voice alerted Yong. 

“Jin?”

“Noona.” Jin’s eyes were wild as he took Yong by the hand to drag her outside. He was already shouting orders as they half-ran to the exit. The surprised valet fumbled with the keys of Jin’s car and sent it flying but Jin caught it mid fall. He passed it to Yongsun’s waiting hand. 

“Where to?” Yong’s heart was pounding high in her throat. She passed a bottle of water to Jin. 

“Asan Medical Center.”


	13. Iced Americano

Kim Yong Sun drove like a woman possessed. It’s a miracle how they arrived at Asan Medical Center in one piece. 

Byul got into a traffic accident. No other information was available. It’s driving Yong crazy. 

The shock of the situation ahead sobered Jin. He was more coherent than when they left the teahouse. His stride was more sure as they weaved through the busy hospital lobby hand in hand reluctantly drawing strength from each other’s presence. 

“Here for Kim Byul Yi.” He calmly informed the receptionist, just then his phone rang. The call visibly shook Jin. “Alright, Sir. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized to Yong. Then, letting go of her hand he went his way. 

Yong made a move to follow him only to be blocked by some private security details. She could see they were wearing Kim Holding’s pin. The pin she’s very well familiar with. She wears one everyday to work.

“Sorry, Miss Kim. The family needs their privacy.” 

The drive home was unbearable. 

  
  
  
  
  


She found herself being slammed by Irene on the Jiu Jitsu mat for the nth time. 

“Your mind isn’t here at all, Yong.” 

She slapped the hand being offered to help her up. 

“That was a lucky break,Irene-ssi.” She spat out. “Let’s have another go and don’t take it easy on me.” 

“I have another idea.” Irene pulled her towards the showers and promptly slammed her against the door when it shut. Her friend might be tiny but she definitely packs some significant strength. “We can release that tension some other way.”

It was whispered so close to her ear, she involuntarily shivered. She slumped back on the shower door actually letting Irene kiss her neck. Somebody could walk in on them anytime but Yong hadn’t felt good in the past weeks she couldn’t bring herself to protest just yet. Irene gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. It hurt. Enough for her to feel something but not enough to fill the Byul shaped longing she had inside. She opened her mouth to receive an exploring tongue. It tasted like Irene, almost decadent, but it also tasted salty from the tears she didn’t know she was shedding. 

“We can’t.” She pushed away Irene gently.

“That was… wet.” Irene laughed, wiping the sweat and tears from her own face. “And not in a good way.”

“I’m sorry.” Yong fully slid down against the door and sat on her hands. “I just… I just..” 

“You just want to see Byul-ssi so bad.” 

“I just want to hold her hand and tell her I’ll be here when she wakes up.” Yong clutched at a clean towel near her and buried her face in it. “I wanna talk to Haneul and tell them to hold on.”

“You did everything you could.” Irene patted her friend’s back. She snorted when she remembered something. “It’s a good thing their Kim Holdings took care of that scaling-the-hospital-building incident.” 

The memory earned a small laugh from Yong. She was so desperate, she actually attempted to climb up the hospital’s walls. “I would try absolutely anything and everything to get to her. I… I know it’s a bit selfish but I just want to be with her and take care of her.”

The dam broke and the sniffles turned to sobs. 

Irene held her not even knowing what to say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorong balanced the two iced Americanos she’s carrying. One for her and one for her friend who looked like she’s ready to drop at any minute. 

“Yong?” She called out gently as to not spook her workaholic buddy. “How about you take a break?” 

“I can't, I need to finish something. There are strategies to plan and commissions to make!” A manic expression flashed across Yong’s face. One she’d been wearing a lot as of late. 

“Atleast, a coffee break? Have you had lunch?”

“Lunch? Why, what time is it?” 

“3PM.” 

“Aishh. I forgot.” 

“Knew it. I ordered a lunchbox for you. Should be here any minute.” 

“Thank you, Chorongie!” Yong took a sip of her coffee but returned to work almost immediately. 

“You must like Jin that much.” 

That stopped Yong immediately. It was like somebody pulled on her breaks recklessly. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re so devoted to this company. You’re killing yourself working.” 

She’s killing herself trying not to think about her comatosed girlfriend who was with child, fighting for her life. The girlfriend she absolutely cannot see because of the people who own the company.

“Yeah, sure. I like the company, whatever.” 

“I wanna show you something.” Chorong passed on her phone to Yongsun. It was opened to show some photos. She and Jin were photographed holding hands at the hospital. Just when she thought it couldn’t be worse than it already is. “This is from my source at a gossip rag. This could get out soon.”

“Ugh. No.” 

“They’re saying that the little prince, Seok Jin, was with his mistress when his wife got in an accident. These photos kinda prove that.” Chorong accepted the lunchbox she ordered for Yong from a security detail. “I’ve been meaning to ask you why you have a bodyguard with a Kim Holdings pin but I guess this answers it.”

Yong looked back at Shownu. Her bodyguard nodded at her. He was there to prevent her from scaling the hospital building again or to even set foot near there but Chorong didn’t know that. 

“Look, Yongsunnie. The talks about the two families' heads fighting with each other are back.” Chorong picked on the food, occasionally shoving some into Yong’s mouth. “Top dogs are getting antsy. My boss even had thoughts about jumping ship. He got offers from rival companies and holdings. Do you by chance need an executive secretary? I feel like I am about to lose my job.” 

Yong clutched at her head while dialling a number. Seokjin answered after a few rings. 

“Look, I still can’t let you see her. The parentals won’t let—.” 

She cut him off with a loud fake cough. “I sent you an email.” Then she cut the call off. 

“I got you, Rongie. With all these cowards jumping ship. I will be a top bitch in no time.” Yong turned to her friend. She’s thinking maybe she could trust her. She asked Shownu to get out of her room for a while. “It’s not like I would jump out of the window from the 30th floor, good sir.” 

When they were alone, she pulled on Chorong’s chair closer. 

“I have something to confess.” 

  
  
  
  
  


It felt so good. It felt good to tell somebody else that she loved, loves Byul. It felt nice to vent out her frustrations especially to somebody who wears the same cursed pin. She let her wine swirl on her glass. She’s not in a mood to drink but nothing numbs her like alcohol and she could think more clearly when numb. 

Her new house felt so empty. No more Byul annoying her while they prepared their dinner. No more Byul crying out cutely whenever Yong talks to Haneul in baby voices. 

She opened the door to the nursery and she promptly broke down, spilling wine on the carpet. 

A phone call interrupted her loneliness. Another secretary asking for an appointment with her for their boss. It would seem like the Kim Holdings people were indeed getting scouted by competition. The dynasty was indeed on the verge of collapse. 

Another phone call entered. This one chilled her bones. It was from her contact from Asan Medical Center. Byul had an allergic reaction to a treatment she was given. She’d also gone so weak that drastic measures are already being performed. However, it could pose a threat to the unborn child. The doctors were considering a termination. 

Yong picked the wine glass she dropped and hurled it to a wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sworded on twitter, my new @talongmamamoo :) let’s talk and fanghorl 2gether


End file.
